


those cold December nights

by Labyrinthinee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Julie is 27, M/M, Reggie is married to Carolynn because she's a sweetheart, They have jobs and are trying to be responsible adults let me tell you, better said former friends, established Alex/Willie, so Luke is 28, they are all aged-up, they are great parents fyi, this is what happens when I watch too many Hallmark movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: Sure, Luke's life hadn’t turned out exactly how he wanted it to.If anybody had told his eighteen-year-old self, that ten years down the road, he’d spent a Friday evening at his friend’s home, not on stage at some shady club, rocking his heart out, Luke would’ve never believed them. But, he couldn’t say that he was unhappy. He had a good job, amazing friends and was invited to dinner at his parents’ place once a week. So, to be frank, he wouldn’t change a thing.Of course, that's when Julie Molina stumbled back into his life.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Carrie Wilson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 214
Kudos: 399





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just begged to be let out of my mind, so, I've decided to simply roll with it and live on the edge with 2 WIPs at the same time.
> 
> Today is the 1st of Advent in Germany, which is when we start getting ready for Christmas for real and since this is a Christmas fic I wanted to post the first chapter today :)  
> I probably won't update this fic as regularly as 'Write It Down' but I already outlined the plot and a few details, so it should be finished in time for Christmas!
> 
> Title is borrowed from 'Cold December Nights' by Michael Buble, just, well, because :D
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

_They call it the season of giving  
I'm here, I'm yours for the taking _  
__

#### Friday

__  
_ _

__  
__  
Mountain Falls was a quaint little town at the foot of the Rocky Mountains. It was one of those towns, where everybody knew everybody and their business. Hidden under a blanket of snow, Christmas lights decorated all the houses, the scent of freshly baked Christmas cookies floating through the air, coming from the Johnson café on Main Street.

__The town was known for its high school football team. They had the longest losing streak in the county. Another thing that Mountain Falls was famous for, though, was its love for music._ _

__The church choir was known on the other side of the Rocky Mountains, the school’s marching band the reason people showed up to the football games and the Winter Showcase was the local highlight right before Christmas._ _

__Luke remembered watching it ever since he was a kid. He had always loved seeing all the different types of musicians on the stage. Singers and dancers, bands and solo acts, an entire orchestra, the school’s big band, it had always been a wide variety. Once upon a time, he had counted down the years, until he started high school so he could get on that stage himself._ _

__It had been an amazing feeling, like his very own Christmas miracle, the first time he had looked out into the sea of faces. They had only played one song that first year, but the years that followed, they got time for an entire set._ _

__Mountain Falls was where his music had started. It was where it still continued today._ _

__Luke looked up when the door opened. A scrawny kid stood in the door way, biting his lips nervously._ _

__“Freddie,” Luke sighed, “what is it this time?”_ _

__The dark-haired teenager sidled up to his desk before sighing. “I’m sorry, Mr Patterson, I know you said not to disturb you during lunch break but uh, I wanted to talk to you about the showcase.”_ _

__Luke leaned on the test papers he was grading right now. He made a hand gesture to show the kid he was listening._ _

__Even though, Freddie was definitely on the shy side, he was one of Luke’s favorite student. And yes, you shouldn’t have favorites but every teacher that tells you they don’t have any is a big fucking liar. And Freddie was in his top five, definitely._ _

__He wrote good poems, was a little cheeky when he got out of his shell and Luke had been trying ever since freshman year to get him into the music program but so far, Freddie had turned it down._ _

__Luke was already proud of himself, that he had gotten the kid to sign-up for the Winter Showcase. It was a win in his book._ _

__“You… you said, I should talk to Kara about joining me with the piano…” Freddie was stumbling through his words, cracking his knuckles nervously._ _

__Luke nodded along. Kara was a sweet girl from his music program. Just like Freddie she didn’t have a lot of friends, at least not that Luke was aware of, and he had thought, that getting them to work together for the showcase would benefit the both of them._ _

__“Well, I tried, you know, right after English class today, but, um, to be honest, Mr Patterson, I’m not really good with talking to girls…” The teenager was beet-red by now and Luke had to hide a smile behind his hand._ _

__Biting down on his lip, he tried to stifle the chuckle threatening to make this situation even more embarrassing for Freddie._ _

__“Do you have any advice?” He sounded pleadingly and Luke sobered._ _

__He sighed. Here he was, in a position to help out this kid in a way he wished somebody had told him to man up back in the day._ _

__“Listen Freddie, just ask her. If you can’t use your voice, use your words.” Luke smiled at him encouragingly. “She’ll definitely hear those.”_ _

__A big smile spread on the boy’s lips, his posture straightened a little and Luke knew that he had said the right thing. “Thank you, Mr Patterson!” He was already halfway out of the classroom, when he turned back around. “And enjoy the rest of your break!”_ _

__Luke mock-saluted but Freddie didn’t see it anymore. Sighing, Luke went back to his tests. The freshman class was terrible at music history apparently. He’d have to come up with a make-up test because no way, was he going to hand out all these F’s._ _

__While he crossed out some more answers with his red pen, Luke’s thoughts strayed towards the words he had given the boy. He just hoped, Freddie knew what to do with them._ _

____

____

__It was his last class of the day, the one thing separating him from his weekend, when suddenly the door to his classroom banged open._ _

__Luke had been in the middle of trying to help Lucy Daniels get to the right key when a blonde woman stormed in, her stilettos clicking against the floor._ _

__He tore his eyes away from the shoes – how the hell did she walk across the basically deep-frosted parking lot without breaking anything?! – and locked eyes with her. That’s when his mouth fell open._ _

__“Carrie Wilson?” He blurted out._ _

__His class was gaping along with him, whispers wandering through the rows, a few snickers at his flabbergasted expression, joining them. Luke shushed them, before turning back to Carrie._ _

__“Patterson,” she said, the disdain dripping from her voice. “I would say nice to see you, but… you know.” She shrugged._ _

__Luke slowly regained his composure, getting his face back under control. The surprise at the sight of the blonde bled away to let the annoyance at her in. “Any reason, you’re interrupting my class?”_ _

__She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, apparently only now realizing that they were standing in front of twenty pimple-faced fifteen-year-olds. “Oh, excuse me, but I need to borrow your teacher real quick.”_ _

__Taking Luke’s elbow, she dragged him out of the classroom. He managed to throw a threatening look at his students to stay quiet before the door closed behind them._ _

__Outside, he tugged his jacket free of Carrie’s grip, straightening it and squaring his shoulders. “Seriously, Wilson, what the fuck! You can’t just drag me out of class?!”_ _

__She scoffed. “Oh, please, they’re loving me for it…” Pushed a lock behind her ear, the bravado from before was suddenly gone and she reminded him a little more of the girl he had once called a friend. “Is that a hand-me down?” She eyed his jacket critically._ _

__Luke didn’t have time for the famous Wilson game of beating-around-the-bushes, so he crossed his arms and sighed. “What do you want, Carrie?”_ _

__“I’m getting married next Saturday.” She told him._ _

__As if he didn’t already know. The marriage of Carrie Wilson and Nick Folks was one for the history books. They were high school sweethearts, had the picture-perfect long-distance relationship to go along with it and on top of that were the mayor’s son and the daughter of the town's biggest star. Though, nobody really knew where Bobby Wilson’s money had come from. There were rumors, of course, one more ridiculous than the last._ _

__“And?” Luke was getting impatient._ _

__“And, our wedding band cancelled.” Carrie smiled. “I thought, you and the boys could revive ‘Sunset Curve’ one last time.”_ _

__Luke sighed. “No, no way, Wilson, that’s dead.”_ _

__She grimaced. “Oh, come on, Patterson, you and I both know that your fingers are already itching.”_ _

__He shook his head. “No. I’m not going to ruin our legacy by playing a wedding.”_ _

__Carrie rolled her eyes. “What legacy? The one of standing everyone up at the Winter Showcase? Because I am sure, that’s the one thing people remember about you and your band…”_ _

__The memory sat heavy in Luke’s brain. “It wasn’t like that and you know it!”_ _

__She shrugged, examining her nails. As always, they were perfectly manicured. “Nobody cares. So, are you going to play at my wedding?”_ _

__Once more, Luke shook his head. A scream coming from the classroom, made him spin around. As he turned back, Carrie was holding out a business card._ _

__“Here’s my number, if you change your mind…” She smiled sweetly, “Think about it.” Blowing him a kiss, she left him alone._ _

__The door to the classroom opened, Lucy sticking out her head. “Mr Patterson, uh… something happened.”_ _

__The something was a bleeding nose after Jeff Miller had decided to talk shit about their football team to the quarterback’s little brother. The situation called for parents’ conversations, school suspension and explaining, why the hell he hadn’t been in the classroom. It was a whole mess. Luckily, though, it distracted Luke from having to think about Carrie’s offer._ _

__

__When he got back home, he found Alex and Willie entangled on the couch. Even though, Willie was not an official roommate, he was in their flat most of the time, hanging out, cuddling with his boyfriend or cooking for them. Which was awesome. Luke loved Willie’s cooking._ _

__“Yo, Patterson!”, cheered Willie, his head in Alex’ lap who was braiding his boyfriend’s hair._ _

__“What’s up, Bennett?”_ _

__They fist-bumped and Luke fell into the couch next to Alex. The blond let Luke put his head into his lap as well, not stopping working on the other man’s hair._ _

__Luke had seen Willie only a few hours ago at school. He was their best art teacher, kids loved him and when he wasn’t at school, he was giving out free classes at the community center._ _

__It had actually been Luke, who had introduced Alex and Willie. He loved mentioning it whenever he didn’t feel like doing the dishes._ _

__Alex and him knew each other since kindergarten, having grown up together and moving in together at college. They had both gone back to their hometown after they had finished studying. Sharing a flat again, had been a given. They only lost one of their roommates who moved in with his wife._ _

__Luke was still amazed by the fact, that Reggie had been the first to get married. In all honesty, though, it shouldn’t have surprised any of them. From the first moment their friend had laid eyes on Carolynn, he had been a goner._ _

__“Reggie called. They’ve invited us for dinner. You free?” Alex asked._ _

__The question there was rhetorical, they all knew it. Luke was glad, that Alex had asked, though. It let him think, that he actually still had a resemblance of a social life._ _

__If anybody had told his eighteen-year-old self, that ten years down the road, he’d spent a Friday evening at his friend’s home, not on stage at some shady club, rocking his heart out, Luke would’ve never believed them._ _

__Sure, his life hadn’t turned out exactly how he wanted it to, but Luke couldn’t say that he was unhappy. He had a good job, amazing friends and was invited to dinner at his parents’ place once a week. To be frank, he wouldn’t change a thing._ _

____

____

__They were almost finished with dinner at the Rowland residence, when Luke told his former bandmates about Carrie’s appearance at school. Their reactions were a mixture of surprise and reluctance. Even Carolynn, Reggie’s wife, seemed to know what to do with the name, although she had not grown up around here._ _

__Back when him, Alex and Reggie had been in high school they had lived and breathed for Sunset Curve. It had continued on towards college where they had slowly developed new interests. Alex had gotten into psychology, now working for the schools in the area as a psychologist. Reggie had started illustrating for a comic book author. And Luke had gotten into teaching. He still remembered the day he had told his friends. They had cackled for hours._ _

__After all, it had been him who had always talked about dropping out to chase his dream of becoming a rock legend._ _

__“So, she just showed up to tell you your style sucked?” Alex repeated, trying to figure out the part, Luke had conveniently left out so far._ _

__“Yeah…,” Luke answered._ _

__“You’re lying your pants off, Patterson,” grinned Willie and Luke groaned, scratching the back of his neck._ _

__“She might’ve also mentioned that their wedding band cancelled.”_ _

__“Oh, that sucks.” Carolynn’s sympathy overshadowed the thinking faces of Reggie and Alex._ _

__“She asked, if we could play.”_ _

__“We have a gig?!” Reggie’s excitement was palpable, his cheeks reddening, eyes bright._ _

__“We don’t have a _band_ ,” tried Alex to reel in their friend’s enthusiasm._ _

__Reggie shrugged. “I’m sure, with a little bit of practice, we can dust of that ten years of rust. We’ll rock this wedding.”_ _

__“I declined,” busted Luke his bubble._ _

__“What?!” Reggie’s shriek made Carolynn shush him, her eyes quickly moving upstairs where the twins slept._ _

__They all waited for a beat but no sound came from the boys’ bedroom._ _

__“What?!”, repeated Reggie, this time, his voice a stage whisper._ _

__“I declined.”_ _

__“But, why…?” The dark-haired man pouted, letting his wife pat his shoulder consolingly._ _

__Luke stared. “It’d be a wedding, Reg. A wedding!”_ _

__Reggie shrugged. “So what? We could play together again! I mean, I really miss playing… don’t you?”_ _

__Alex hummed, playing with the knife, letting it wander through his fingers like a drumstick. Willie watched it warily or maybe turned on. Luke wasn’t entirely sure, then again, he really didn’t need to know. Would probably find out about it later tonight, anyways. The walls in their flat were thin enough._ _

__“Playing again could be fun…” The blond dropped the knife. Grinning sheepishly, he added, “We’d have to rehearse, though.”_ _

__“I don’t know… the wedding is next Saturday and I still need to organize the Winter Showcase on Friday and that’s like a lot of work and…”_ _

__“I can help with that,” interrupted Carolynn and Luke groaned inwardly._ _

__Alex smirked. He obviously knew what Luke had been up to, because he high-fived Reggie’s wife across the table._ _

__“No more excuses, huh, Patterson?”, commented Willie, sympathy in his voice._ _

__“Yeah, time to face the music. And Carrie, well, face the music for Carrie, I guess?” Reggie frowned, mulling over his words._ _

__“Or are you scared?” Alex leaned forwards on his elbows, eyeing Luke, the challenge in his voice audible._ _

__Luke crossed his arms. “Fine, then I guess, we’ll play Carrie’s wedding.”_ _

__Reggie whooped, Alex smirked, Willie kissed his boyfriend and Carolynn signed them all to be quieter but it was too late. The wailing of two little boys travelled down the stairs._ _

__“I’ll handle it,” said Reggie quickly, taking Willie with him because Alex’ boyfriend had magic when it came to the Rowland sons. Both Finn and Jake loved him. They especially loved tugging at his hair._ _

__Carolynn started putting away the dishes and Alex and Luke jumped up to help her, happy that they wouldn't have to deal with the kids. Luke loved them, he really did and they were very adorable, but their little fingers loved grabbing his hair and necklaces and he wasn't as patient with them as Willie._ _

____

____

__On their way back to their flat, Luke trailed a little behind Alex and Willie who were talking in low voices, pointing at the store windows they passed by. It was freezing cold, little flakes of snow making their way through the night, getting caught in the trees and Christmas lights, sticking to Luke’s lashes._ _

__He blinked, when one landed on his nose. It melted quickly and Luke buried his hands even deeper into the pockets of his jackets. He couldn’t wait to get his fingers on a coffee._ _

__Luckily, Flynn’s café was still open. It was located right at the corner from their flat and Luke knew that she only waited up for him like every Friday after their dinner at the Rowlands. It had started out as Luke giving Alex and Willie some privacy and ended up being a tradition._ _

__“See you later,” called out Willie as they passed by the café, waving at Flynn who was wiping down tables inside._ _

__Luke pushed open the door with his shoulder. The little bells above it, announced his entry, though Flynn had already thrown the cloth into the bucket and walked back to the counter. He made his way through the empty store, sitting down opposite of the dark-skinned woman and thanking her for the coffee, she placed in front of him a moment later._ _

__“Want some cookies with it?”, she asked._ _

__He only nodded as an answer, busy inhaling the scent of the coffee and warming his frozen fingers on the mug._ _

__Flynn put down a plate with a selection of the café’s Christmas cookies._ _

__“You’re the best, Johnson,” Luke breathed out, taking a little frosted snowman into his fingers._ _

__She grinned, waving it off. “Can’t let my best customer down, can I?”_ _

__Luke couldn’t say anything to deny it. On some days he showed up at Flynn’s three times. The café was on his way to school, his regular stop to get his first cup of coffee. It was on his way back as well and he often needed a caffeine-fix after an especially long day at work. And nights like this, when he was the last one at the café before Flynn closed were a regular occurrence._ _

__He didn’t really know when the friendship with Flynn had really started to develop. They had always hung out but never alone like this. This was different than in high shool but Luke liked being around the dark-skinned woman. She was easy-going, had great humor and would call him out on all his bullshit, especially when it came to letting girls know he wasn’t interested. Flynn had ended a few dating relationships for him already._ _

__“So, anything interesting going on in your life?” She asked, sitting down next to him, folding her hands on the counter._ _

__Luke frowned. He knew Flynn and Carrie were close friends, had been since high school. “Nothing much…”_ _

__“Nothing? Really nothing?!” She prodded. “Carrie didn’t show up at school?”_ _

__He groaned. “If you already know about it, why do you ask?” Tugging his beanie from his head and opening his jacket, because he was slowly heating up, Luke refused to give Flynn the satisfaction of answering her question straightforward._ _

__“But, like, are you guys going to play?” She was gripping his forearm now. “Because, that’d be so cool! I can already imagine all the women fainting, when you dig up those sleeveless shirts again.”_ _

__Luke huffed out a laugh. “Thanks, Flynn,” he commented drily but she winked._ _

__“Well, you and I both know, that girls were weak for your arms back then.” She shrugged. “Not me, of course.”_ _

__“Of course,” he laughed, “You were always more into the girls who were into us.”_ _

__She rolled her eyes. “Not everybody’s taste can be as impeccable as mine.” Flipping back her braids, she glanced at her phone. “Oh shit, it’s after eleven already! You should leave!”_ _

__“Hey, rude!” Luke protested. She had never thrown him out before. Sometimes, they’d talk until two or three in the mornings. Though, they often evaded the topics, that they were both interested in the most._ _

__“No, seriously, Luke, you have to leave!” She pushed the plate into his hand, threw his hat at his face and took away his empty mug._ _

__A little confused, Luke got up, put on his jacket. “Why? Hiding me from your newest girlfriend? Afraid, she’d fall for me?”_ _

__Flynn mumbled something under her breath, that he didn’t quite catch before raising her voice. “I don’t have a new girlfriend.”_ _

__“Oh, so you _are_ hiding me?” She was pushing him towards the front door. Luke didn’t make it easy on her, always twisting around, to press the matter. “From whom are you hiding me, huh? Your dad, your sisters, your grandma, your…”_ _

__The next word got stuck in his throat, as the bells announced somebody new entering the café. Looking at the door, Luke froze._ _

__Right there, stood a girl he had last seen ten years ago. Scratch that, she wasn’t a girl anymore. She was all grown up, wearing a beige hat over her dark curls, snow getting caught in the ends of them. The jeans-jacket she was wearing was a little too big on her, the thick scarf, she had slung around her neck, hiding half of her face but there was no mistaking her._ _

__“Julie?” Luke’s voice completely broke. He cleared his throat, trying to save some of his dignity. “What are you doing here?”_ _

____

____

____

#### to be continued ...


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys!  
> Thank you so much for the love on the first chapter!! It means the world!
> 
> This chapter has written itself and I am not too sure about it but it was a lot of fun to watch where the story took itself. Seriously, feels like it's completely out of my control.
> 
> I'm gonna up the rating as well, because of the language used in this and a scene that's probably gonna happen towards the end. Hope, that's okay!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter and have fun reading!  
> Come hang out with me on a instagram afterwards!
> 
> Feedback is, of course, greatly appreciated!
> 
> Love, Bea x.

  
  


_The mistletoe says stand in line, loneliness is what I've captured _  
  
  
  
__

#### Saturday

Waking up the next morning, Luke squeezed his eyes shut as soon as the memories from the night before washed over him.

The way Julie had suddenly shown up again, after ten fucking years, looking like that, was too much. They had stumbled their way through the most awkward conversation that Flynn had ended with a decisive, “Go home, Patterson!”

Luke had done as told, had left without a goodbye, which he was now regretting and hidden himself underneath his covers, headphones in to block out the distinctive sounds coming from Alex’ room.

 _“I’m here for Carrie’s wedding.”_ Julie’s voice echoed through his head.

Of course, Carrie had invited her childhood friend. 

He was pretty sure that they had stayed in contact, just like Flynn and Julie had. Luke had never asked his friend about it, hesitant about the answers he’d receive. He had always assumed that if anything life changing happened in Julie’s life, he’d find out from someone.

Still, seeing her again after ten years of complete radio silence had shaken him up pretty good. She had looked good last night, had even smiled at him once. Sure, it had been one of those polite smiles, not those she would send him when they had been writing a song together in high school.

Luke forced himself to stop thinking about the scene from the night before, since that way lay madness, instead slowly getting himself out of bed. He eyed their coffee machine with a frown. Normally, he’d get his jacket, walk down the street and greet Flynn grumpily but there was no way, he was going to step foot into that place today. His dignity needed to recover a little.

“What’s happening?”, asked Alex as he stepped up behind him a few minutes later.

“Nothing,” grumbled Luke, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Are you trying to make coffee?” Alex crossed his arms in front of the ugly Christmas sweater he was sporting. It matched his ridiculous socks.

Luke scoffed, refusing to turn to his best friend for help. It really couldn’t be that hard to make himself a cup of coffee. He tried a few buttons, always commented on with a grunt or groan from his friend, pushed a few knobs, one in particular making Alex squeak in terror. Finally, though, Luke gave up. Taking a step back, he let the blond towards the machine.

While Alex prepared three coffees, Luke got out the toast, cracking a few eggs and frying them in the pan. Breakfast was finished, when Willie stepped out into the living room.

“Morning,” he mumbled, kissing Alex’ temple and ruffling Luke’s hair.

He was still too tired to swat away Willie’s fingers, handing him a coffee instead.

“Why are you not at Flynn’s?”, asked Willie incredulously as his brain finally caught up.

“Felt like having breakfast with you two.” Shrugging, Luke tried to evade the truth.

Willie raised an eyebrow. “There goes our plan of having sex in the kitchen while you were gone…”

Luke choked on his coffee. “Your… what?! You promised, not to do it in the kitchen!” He accused Alex, who was beet-red, hiding his face behind his coffee cup.

Willie was completely unfazed. “We always wiped it down afterwards, no worries…” He spoke with such nonchalance, that Luke almost forgot to be pissed.

“No, but seriously, Luke, why aren’t you at the café?” Alex rushed out the question, obviously looking for a way to divert the attention from his and Willie’s sex life.

Luke was still not over it, though. Gaping at the pair, his finger moved from one to the other, clearly not sure on who to yell at first. Finally, he sighed, letting his hand sink own. Taking a huge sip from his coffee, Luke decided that he’d get back at them somehow, someday, when they’d last expect it.

“I’m gonna shut up about you guys ruining the kitchen, if you stop asking me about Flynn’s.” Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed a plate and started shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Luckily the topic was not brought up again.

When Luke called Carrie later, she didn’t seem surprised by the fact, that he accepted her offer. She agreed to meet with them in the afternoon to go over the details.

Luke should’ve known that something was up when Carrie ended the message with a cheery ‘Can’t wait, Luke!’ Not even the fact, that she had called him by his first name raised any alarms and honestly, only he was to blame for what happened later that day.

He had spent the rest of the morning, trying to grade some papers on Beethoven. It frustrated him pretty quickly, which is how he ended up digging out his old six string. Dusting it off, he was a little thrown, when his first songbook landed on the floor of his room. It must’ve slipped out of the case. Luke hadn’t even known it was still there.

He opened it gingerly, sinking down on his bed, the guitar in his lap. With a smile he thumbed through the pages. So many memories, that were connected to those songs, so many gigs they had played with them, so many people they had met through them. It was a little insane, looking back.

Tuning his guitar, Luke started working through the songs. After all they would have their first rehearsal again tonight. At least that was what he kept telling himself. In all honesty, he was just glad to give his mind something else to focus on, other than the girl it kept skipping back to.

A few minutes after three, they were standing in front of the Wilson home, a huge majestic white villa with so many windows, that Luke was sure they must have hired somebody who was busy 24/7 cleaning them.

Alex and Reggie flanked him as he pressed the doorbell, a deep sound echoing through the house.

They had all apparently rummaged through their old closet, because Alex was sporting a snap back for the first time in years, while Reggie’s old leather jacket strained dangerously across his shoulders. Luke himself had dug up his old over-sized flannel jacket, that he had worn on the day of the last Winter Showcase. It was still as comfy as he remembered.

Hiding his hands from the cold in the long sleeves, he instructed his bandmates once more on what they would say today. “No cheesy love songs, and no waltzes! They can get those from Spotify.”

“Yessir,” mumbled Alex right before Carrie opened the door.

“Oh my god, Alex!” She squealed, rushing over to hug the drummer enthusiastically. She gushed over his new winter jacket, complimented his hair, which wasn’t even really visible - but what did Luke know? - and then finally turned to him and Reggie. “Boys.”

“We’re men now,” disagreed Reggie.

Carrie blinked, then smiled devilishly. “You are men, when I say so.” Without another word, she went back inside the house, opening the door wider to let them in.

The Wilson home looked like Winter Wonderland had exploded in its middle. Everything was decorated, glittering in icy silver and white. Luke had to squint his eyes shut.

The blonde led them inside the house. “We just finished trying on the bridesmaid dresses!” Her voice was airily, sweet and finally Luke’s alarm bells started ringing.

He screeched to a halt, stopping Alex and Reggie with his hands to their chests. “We?” He breathed out.

When Carrie turned around the roll of her eyes was enough of an answer. She decided to give one anyways. “Relax, Flynn and Julie already left.”

Luke wanted the ground to open up beneath him. He really, really did.

Reggie gasped, while Alex clapped his shoulder. “So, that’s why you almost broke our coffee machine!”

“Julie’s here?” Reggie was basically vibrating with excitement.

“Oh yeah, didn’t Luke tell you? He met her last night.” Carrie cocked her head, smirking and Luke wanted to throttle her.

“No, must’ve forgotten to mention it.” Alex’s raised eyebrows told Luke that his friend didn’t believe that for a second. The blond knew very well, that he had kept that piece of information from them willingly.

“Yeah, must’ve slipped my mind somehow…” He tried to shrug nonchalantly but neither of them bought it.

Reggie simply coughed twice, awfully disguising an ‘awkward’ between them.

“Oh, come on!”, groaned Luke, “it’s been ten years. It’s not like we’re still teenagers. We are all grown-up now.”

Alex huffed. “Yeah, that’s why you kept it a secret. Really grown-up from you.” He linked his arm with Carrie, gave Luke one last look and then accompanied the bride-to-be into the living room.

“Man, I haven’t seen Julie in forever,” sighed Reggie, “remember the last time we saw her?”

Luke grimaced. Too well. “Yeah, day after the show case…”

“Damn, she was mad as hell.” His friend mirrored his expression of guilt and horror. “Think she still is?”

He shrugged. Yesterday, Julie hadn’t looked mad at him but he knew how much they, or better said him, had hurt her that night. Reggie and Alex had just been along for his downfall, getting caught in the crossfire.

“’m not sure…”

“Well, I think it’s dope that she’s back. Means, the old band is back together again! How crazy is that?!” He clapped Luke’s shoulder, hurrying after Carrie and Alex.

Luke stared after his friends, feeling like a fish out of water. He had absolutely no idea how to proceed, had no clue on how to handle seeing Julie again and had nothing prepared on what to say or do. Maybe an apology for starters but he wasn’t even sure if Julie wanted to hear it.

Running a hand over his face, Luke swallowed a groan, when Carrie’s voice called his name.

As soon as all this was over and she was happily married to Nick Folks, he was going to set something on fire.

Leaving Carrie’s and Nick’s place, they were so pumped up with energy, that Luke was sure their first rehearsal had to go over well. Their enthusiasm, the thrill of creating music again, was thrumming between them. It was a miracle, they didn’t hit any snowbanks on their way to the school with the way they were jamming along to the radio.

Luke had deemed the music room at the high school a worthy rehearsing space. At the evening nobody used it, plus the equipment was already set-up. Sure, it wasn’t their own but it’d have to do for the beginning, until they had all unearthed their own stuff from the depths of the past.

To all their surprise, Carrie had agreed with basically everything they had put up as dealbreakers. She wouldn’t make them do any speech announcements, wouldn’t have them play any waltzes or other cheesy songs. The only thing, she had been adamant about was that they had to do one love song as their final song, to end the official part of the night with.

Apparently, they had hired a DJ for the party afterwards.

Luke wasn’t sure how he felt about being the supporting act to a goddamn DJ but those doubts had vanished when Carrie had presented them with the cheque, the former band would’ve gotten.

Even split between the three of them, it was a lot of money. Money, they could all use very well in their bank accounts.

So, they had agreed to play the love song.

Their high spirits were broken, when they tried playing ‘Now or Never’. It was like listening to a middle school marching band. No rhythm, no connection, no harmonies. They ended up fighting, three tries in.

Reggie and Luke were discussing the right strumming pattern, their voices doubling over themselves.

Alex hit his snare drum loudly, forcing them both to listen to him. “Okay, okay, clearly, this isn’t working! But, guys, it’s been almost ten years, let’s take it easy, right?”

Luke frowned. “The wedding is in a week, Alex. A week! I am not going to embarrass myself in front of everybody.”

“By that, you mean Julie, right?” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows.

“What, no! I mean, _everybody_! They are all going to be there. All our old classmates, all of our friends, man, the whole town is basically invited!”

“And Julie,” supplied Reggie once more and Luke jerked his head at the bassist.

“That’s… not important.” He said through gritted teeth, his knuckles turning white where he was gripping the neck of the guitar.

Alex simply raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, that’s why you’re so chill about it.”

Luke was about to snap something at the blond, but then his mind wandered back to the moment, Alex had said those words to him last.

They had just left the stage, brimming with excitement after the show they had put on. It had been exhilarating the way they had basically set the world on fire. A look at the clock put a damper on their high spirits. It had been shortly after five and they had had a three-hour drive still ahead of them.

“We’re gonna be late for the showcase,” had Alex said, fiddling with his drumsticks.

Luke had waved him off. “It’ll be fine.”

Even when Reggie's car had broken down, it hadn't affected Luke's mood. In his head he had already been headlining his first show.

“Dude, why are you so chill about this?” The blond had shoved him after they had arrived at the repair shop who had told them, that new parts would arrive the next morning, eyeing him critically. “Julie was counting on you.”

“Relax, Alex. She’ll understand. She knows how important this is for us.” He really hadn’t been worried. Julie would understand, he had been so sure of it.

Just, that she hadn’t been.

Luke deflated. “Maybe, we should all practice separately first. Get slowly back into it,” he suggested.

His friends shared a look between them, that Luke didn’t even bother to interpret it. Suddenly, all he wanted was some peace and quiet to simply think. Maybe actually come up with that apology. Julie definitely deserved one, even if he was ten years too late for it.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Reggie said, then and they all packed up.

He offered to drive them home, but they refused. The walk back to their apartment wouldn’t take long and obviously Alex needed the fresh air as much as Luke.

They didn’t talk while they walked next to each other.

Mountain Falls was still busy on this Saturday evening, the restaurants and diners on Main Street bustling with families and first dates.

As they reached their apartment building, Luke hesitated. He didn’t feel like spending the evening with the couple, watching Netflix shows and throwing popcorn at the TV and them.

“’m gonna keep walking for a while longer,” he told Alex, not waiting for a reply, before he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket.

Somehow his feet found their way to the cemetery which really shouldn’t surprise him. He walked through the rows of graves until he finally found the one, he was looking for.

“Hey, Grandpa,” he mumbled, his breath foggy in the icy air.

It had started snowing again, the snowflakes falling onto the frozen ground quietly. A chill ran down Luke’s spine, as he looked at his grandfather’s grave.

His grandpa had been the one introducing him to music. He had gifted him his first guitar for his eight birthday, had shown him his first chords. His daughter, Luke’s mum, had never shared their love and passion for it, had never really understood it, either.

When his grandfather had passed away, Luke had been twelve. He had told him a day before, that he had finally founded a real band, that he was gonna be a rock star when he grew up.

It hadn’t really worked out, but Luke always thought, that Grandpa Kenny would definitely be proud of him, of the way he had taken.

Well, apart from one tiny little thing.

“I really messed up,” he admitted, taking his hat from his head and twisting it in his hands. “And I should definitely apologize, you know… I didn’t really get a chance to last time, but… I’m not sure if she even wants to hear it?”

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, letting his eyes wander around the cemetery as he sorted through his thoughts.

They caught a beige jacket at the outskirts of his periphery and Luke didn’t have to check twice.

Before he could think about it, his feet had started moving, taking long strides across the open field and just as he had finished the thought of ‘What the hell should I start with?!’, he was coming to a halt in front of Julie.

“Luke!” She seemed surprised to see him here.

He didn’t have to check the grave she had been visiting. They had been here often enough after her mother had passed away, her sophomore year of high school.

“Hey, Julie,” he breathed out, trying to buy himself some time.

He tried to figure out, if she was still mad but her face, her posture gave nothing away. Her curls were banned into a braid, a knitted headband covering her ears. She was wearing green and golden earrings, which were shaped like a mistletoe and Luke had to smile. Julie had always loved Christmas.

She frowned a little, as she registered his smile. “Any reason you came over?” Her voice was a far cry from the soft one of his memories and well, she was still pissed.

“I… um, I actually, wanted to tell you that ‘Sunset Curve’ are going to play at Carrie’s wedding.”

“Oh, so that’s still a thing?” She asked, crossing her arms and Luke tried not to get hurt by that. A curl fell out of her braid and she pushed it back, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

“Well, not really, but their band cancelled last minute and… we were free.” He shrugged, trying to go for humor which clearly wasn’t working because Julie stared at him as unimpressed as before. “And, well, you are going to be there and we are going to be there and it would make it really awkward if there was still bad blood between the wedding band and one of the bridesmaids, so… uh, what I’m trying to say is… I’m really sorry... for everything that happened.”

Luke couldn’t believe that he had stammered through his apology like this. He could feel the tip of his ears burning even against the cold and while he tried to evade Julie’s eyes, his own wandered over her, always narrowly missing her gaze.

“Excuse me?” Julie finally said after what felt like an eternity.

He frowned. Didn’t she want Carrie’s wedding to go over as smoothly as possible? “I’m just saying, that we could try to be friends again… I mean a lot of time has passed, you know and, well… what happened, it’s in the past, right?”

The silence that spread between them, made it difficult to breathe. Luke tried to stay cool but it was hard with the way Julie’s eyes bore into his.

“It’s in the past.” She echoed quietly and for a second, he thought she looked hurt. That damn curl falling into her face again, distracted him, though.

When he caught her eyes again, they were carefully blank again. Luke barrelled on, “Exactly! And that’s why I think we should start fresh. As friends, you know?”

She looked at him, lips slightly parted and Luke’s fingers just itched to put that stray lock behind her ears. It was driving him insane. “Friends?”

Luke nodded. He’d really take anything he could get when it came to Julie and friends seemed like a good place to start. It’s what they had been after all. Maybe then he could slowly work his way up to that best friend spot that had once belonged to him. Shared with Flynn, of course.

Julie let out a sigh. “Yeah, sure, friends.” She smiled and if Luke hadn’t been too busy celebrating the words in his head, he would’ve realized that it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Cool, then I guess, I’ll see you around!” For a moment, he contemplated going in for a hug, then decided on a high-five and finally extended his hand.

She stared at it disbelievingly, raising her eyes to meet his. In all honesty, Luke couldn’t believe it either. Suddenly, he felt like he was eighteen again and asking her to write a song for the showcase with him.

“Yeah, see you around.”

They shook hands slowly, the wool of her gloves separating their skin but Luke wasn’t bothered by that at all.

Him and Julie were friends again, the band was back together and they had their first gig in a week. To be fair, this Saturday had definitely turned itself around.

  
  
  
  


#### to be continued ...


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive thanks to all of you lovely people for your comments and kudos and bookmarks and subs! they make my days 🥰
> 
> Remember how I said that this fic keeps writing itself... well, it's still doing that and I'm just along for the ride now, so folks, buckle up!  
> Also, I have no idea how people do ski days in the US so I wrote it like we'd do it here! God, I'm gonna miss skiing this year! 😢
> 
> Have fun reading and you can hang out with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/) afterwards! I'd love to talk to you guys,  
> Bea x.

  
  


_Stockings are hung with care as children sleep with one eye open._

_Well, now there's more than toys at stake cause I'm older now but not done hoping. _  
  
  
  
__

#### Sunday

As soon as his alarm went off, Luke swung his legs out of bed, ready to start the day. He wasn’t surprised to find Alex and Willie in the kitchen, talking quietly.

“Good morning,” he chirped, taking Alex’ mug from his hand. After breathing in the coffee, he took a sip, sighing. “Isn’t it a great day?”

Willie and Alex shared a look behind his back, while Luke prepared himself breakfast, humming as he moved around the kitchen.

“You okay there, Patterson?”, asked Willie after they had watched him for five minutes.

“Sure!” Luke grinned. “Isn’t it just the perfect day to spend it on the slopes with my favorite couple?”

“Don’t let Reg hear that,” commented his colleague drily.

Alex crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning. Only now did Luke see that his best friend was sporting another terrible Christmas sweater. This one with glittery reindeers in front of the cheesiest Winter Wonderland, Luke had ever seen. He grimaced for a moment but not even Alex’ horrendous taste in holiday wear could impact on his mood.

“What happened yesterday?”

“Nothing—”

“No, don’t think you can fool me.” Alex stepped up, staring into his eyes for a long moment. Luke continued to sip the coffee, waiting for the blond to come up with something. “You and Julie talked.”

Choking on the coffee, Luke started coughing. Willie thumbed his back roughly, as his face started to change color.

Finally, he got his bearings back, trying for nonchalance when he said, “What makes you think that?”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Haven’t seen you in a good morning mood in ten years. Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out…”

“That’s not true!”, protested Luke immediately. “I have been plenty happy in the morning.” He looked to Willie for support.

The traitor raised his hands innocently. “Sorry, dude, but I gotta agree with Alex. Haven’t seen you act like this before.”

“You’re biased,” waved Luke off, turning back to the blond. “Me and Julie did talk, but that’s not why I’m in a good mood.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Alex rolled his eyes, before checking the time. “But since we’re all already awake, let’s get ready to hit the road? I want to get there before the morning rush.”

Luke was thankful for the distraction. He was also thankful for giving his hands and mind something else to do, then think about when he could bump into Julie next. Now, that they were friends again and he had apologized, he really wanted to know what she had been up to the past ten years.

They all packed their stuff into Luke’s truck a little after eight. It was still quiet, the streets mostly empty and their breath turning into fog in the freezing winter air. Luke turned on the heaters as they huddled together in the front seats. Willie put on some music and they made their way through Mountain Falls which was slowly waking up around them.

The closer they got to Mountain Falls’ closest skiing resort, the busier the streets became. Luke was busy trying not to strangle any tourists who obviously didn’t know how to drive season appropriately and turned their cars into snails at the tiniest bit of snow in their periphery.

Willie was cheering him on, very much to Alex’ dismay who kept trying to get them to calm down.

Seeing as they already had their season passes, they could skip the lines, heading directly for the lift. Getting a pod on their own, Luke was about to start planning out their route for the day when two more people jumped in at the last second.

As the doors closed behind them, Luke stared at those brown eyes he’d know anywhere.

“Julie—”

“Patterson,” greeted Flynn before letting herself fall down next to Alex.

“Yo, Johnson, nice board!” Willie nodded at Flynn’s snowboard which had an exploding volcano on it. Luke had to admit that it looked pretty dope.

Just as Flynn was about to answer, the pod started picking up speed and Julie who had still been standing, clearly undecided on where to sit, stumbled forward. Luke’s arms shot out, catching her midfall.

Suddenly her face was inches from his, her eyes flitting between his eyes down to his lips and Luke felt thrown back ten years.

Julie had just prepared some of her famous hot chocolate for them during one of their writing sessions. They had been sitting at the kitchen island, hyping themselves up for the upcoming showcase. Over the last two weeks they had basically spent every minute together and Julie had very quickly become the person he talked to first and last every day.

“You got some—” she had said, pointing at the corner of his mouth.

He had stuck his tongue out, trying to catch the whipped cream but apparently, he hadn’t been very successful apart from making her laugh.

Shaking her head, Julie had moved forward, had swiped her thumb over the corner of his lips, had let it rest on his bottom one and Luke’s heart had stopped beating for a dangerously long time.

They had never been that close before and for a moment all Luke had wanted to do was move a little further, touch their lips together. But then Ray, Julie’s dad had walked into the kitchen and Luke’s head had taken over again. You didn’t go around wanting to kiss your best friends. That was never a good idea.

Julie let go off him as if she had been burned, rightening herself and sitting down as far away from Luke as possible.

Alex and Willie watched the scene with raised eyebrows, while Flynn stared at Luke accusingly. He gave a small shrug. He had apologized after all. They were fine now, right?

“Hi, I’m Willie, we haven’t met before,” tried Willie to diffuse the awkwardness a little, smiling at Julie.

“Julie, nice to meet you.” She let her fist bump against his.

Willie moved his hand to point at Alex. “’m this guy’s boyfriend.”

Luke watched Julie’s smile grow as she looked from Willie to Alex. “Oh, that’s amazing! Alex is quite a catch!”

The blond blushed, waving it off and Luke tried to get with the program, because while Julie continued joking around with Alex, Willie and Flynn, she still gave him the cold shoulder.

When they all left the pod at the top, Luke took his skis, before holding back Flynn for a moment to get her alone.

“Patterson, I’m not in the mood to talk to you,” she grumbled, hoisting up her board.

“But—why? I apologized!”, huffed Luke indignantly.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. “You told her, that you are sorry for standing her up in front of the entire school the day before she moved away? You told her, that you’re sorry for ruining saying goodbye to this place? You told her, that you’re an idiot who can’t handle his feelings?”

Luke frowned. “Well, not in that many words—”

She rolled her eyes, walking away from him. Catching up with her, Luke stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

“Patterson, I won’t help you with this. You gotta figure it out on your own.” Shrugging off his hand, she left him alone.

He stared after her. So, his apology hadn’t counted as an apology? What more was he supposed to say? Mumbling under his breath, Luke stepped out of the building. His friends already had their skis and boards on their feet.

“It’s cool if Flynn and Julie join us, right?”, asked Alex.

He was wearing his most innocent face but Luke knew exactly what he was trying to do. In all honesty, he was just doing him a favor. This way, he could show Julie how much fun they had had all those years ago and that it was awesome being his friend.

“Sure,” he cheered. Quickly, he got into his skis and followed them down towards the next lift.

Luke’s plan didn’t work out. Well, they all had a lot of fun. All except him. Because Julie just wouldn’t talk to him or look at him or even dare stand next to him. It was frustrating and Luke was getting distracted, trying to get her to take notice of him.

He would have almost crashed into a kids’ group, taking them with him if he hadn’t thrown himself into the deep snow on the slope’s side at the last second.

Alex had been filming him by the time, he had gotten himself back into a sitting position, Flynn and Willie were doubled over with laughter and the group’s teacher was staring down at him, arms stemmed into his sides and a scowl on his face.

Luke apologized profusely.

Julie still didn’t look at him.

They got some lunch at one of the cabins, basking outside in the sun. 'Jingle Bell Rock' was blaring out thinly through the speakers as they warmed themselves up with some soup.

Willie was regaling them with a story of his students, that had ended in the biggest color fight the school had seen to date. The art classroom had never looked the same after it. Principal Harrison was still afraid to step foot in there after the glitter had stuck to her for weeks afterwards.

Flynn was snorting with laughter, almost choking on her own breath.

“You should’ve seen all the paintings after we had messed around a little. Masterpieces! All of them!” Willie got that glint in his eyes, he always got whenever he talked about art or Alex.

Luke remembered the exhibition they had done at the community center at the end of the school year. Of course, Alex had bought one of them which was now hanging in their living room. Luke had had many staring contests with all the different cats hidden underneath the paint splatters when he was bored or drunk.

“But Luke was a sweetheart and got the music program to help clean up.” Willie grinned, winking not so discreetly and Julie’s eyes widened.

“You work at the school?” She asked, baffled.

“You kidding? He’s our best music teacher! Kids love him, mums love him, some dads definitely do, too—”

“Shut up!” Luke pushed his shoulder against Willie while he tried not to blush under Julie’s gaze.

This was the first time she had actually looked at him with interest. Luke tried for a smile, forgetting, that he still had soup in his mouth. He finally knew, how Harry Potter had felt, as the soup dripped from his chin. This was mortifying.

Willie was face-palming, Julie had dropped her eyes, obviously hiding a grin behind her gloved hands. Flynn wasn’t as nice, cackling loudly and Alex just shook his head, the incredulousness coming off him in waves.

“I’m gonna get coffee. Anybody want one?” Luke got up from the table, wanting nothing more than to just take flight right then and there but forcing himself to play it cool.

Four hands shot up and to his surprise, Flynn came to his side, offering her help. Together they went into the cabin, but as soon as they were out of sight, his friend pushed him against the wall, waving her finger at his face.

“Patterson, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but stop it!” She hissed.

Luke frowned. “I’m not trying to do anything! It just happens!”

Flynn rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t play cute!” She stepped even closer, her face inches from his. “Just because Julie is not head over heels for you anymore, doesn’t mean you have to woo her again!”

“Woo her again?” Luke echoed. “Did you see me out there—wait—” His brain finally caught up with what Flynn had just said. “What do you mean by ‘not anymore’?”

She huffed, her eyes scanning his face but as she saw his confusion, Flynn slowly realized that he actually had no clue. Sighing, she took a step back, getting out of his personal space.

“You are so dense.” She told him, crossing her arms. “Seriously? You had no idea?”

“Idea about what?” Luke was slowly getting agitated, racking his brain on what the fuck he had missed when it came to Julie. He thought, he had paid her enough attention ten years ago, cataloging all her little quirks and mannerisms and likes and dislikes.

“I shouldn’t tell you this, because it is none of my business, but I always assumed you knew—” Flynn was checking if nobody was around, then continued, “Also, you'd never get there yourself, but Julie was completely in love with you.”

Luke felt like somebody had pulled the rug out from under him. He staggered against the wall behind him. “No, we were best friends,” he claimed, shaking his head.

Flynn simply raised her eyebrows. “Patterson, you two were dating without any of the benefits. You wrote a fucking love song together!”

“It was for the Winter Showcase,” protested Luke quickly.

Her hands flew up in frustration. “You know what, I don’t care, just don’t try to act cute around her anymore or I swear to god, I’ll poison your coffee with something next time you come to my place. Something that’ll kill you slowly and painfully. And tell your friends to stop hyping you up!”

“Willie’s been doing that of his own volition!”

“Patterson!" She was actively growling now. "The important thing is, stop messing with Julie. She doesn’t need to get her heart broken by you, again!” Flynn was grimacing. “She’s gonna kill me if she finds out I told you, so this conversation, it never happened!”

Turning around towards the bar, her braids hit him in the chest, which somehow seemed to kickstart his brain and heart. The first one was suddenly going into overdrive, freaking out completely while the other one decided to throw every resemblance of calm into the wind and started beating so arhythmical, that Luke was already scanning the room for the defibrillator.

Julie couldn’t have been in love with him in high school. That was ridiculous, they had been friends, best friends who spent every free minute with each other. Sure, they had been very touchy, hugging a lot, constantly in the other’s personal space. Julie had always been resting her head on his shoulder during movie nights and that time when they had gone ice-skating, she had not let go of his hand through-out the entire afternoon, which had felt really nice. Okay, so maybe Julie had had a crush on him in high school.

His heart did a somersault in his chest.

“Patterson, are you done with your existential crisis?” Flynn’s voice fought its way through his thoughts.

Looking up, he spotted her at the check-out point, the five mugs of coffee in front of her.

“He’s paying,” Flynn said towards the cashier, giving him her brightest smile.

The teenager blushed a little, as Luke rolled his eyes, digging out his wallet. He handed over the money before taking three of the mugs.

Together they got back to their table. Julie was talking animatedly with Alex and Willie, laughing freely at something the blond had said.

The realization hit him like a train-wreck almost making him drop the mugs.

Julie had had a crush on him in high school. And he had been stupid enough not to reciprocate it.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Luke was so busy with his thoughts, with freaking out about all the possibilities he had blown with Julie, that he couldn’t concentrate on much else but the automatic motions of skiing.

It was a wonder he did not crash a second time.

To his absolute horror, Willie invited Flynn and Julie to their place for dinner and a movie for their ‘Pizza Movie Sundays’. To his mortification, he explained in detail how they did this every week. To his absolute surprise, the girls agreed to join them.

Luke was gripping the wheel so tightly while driving back, that his knuckles turned white. Willie was waiting for him to snap at the tourists, while Alex was watching him, the worry slowly growing inside him.

“You okay?” He finally broke the silence.

“Did you know Julie was in love with me in high school?” Luke was surprised when the question left his mouth. He had not meant to ask it, had wanted to wave it off, tell Alex that he was fine.

“Uh, yeah, I mean, like, everybody knew.”

Luke almost made them crash against a lamppost. “I didn’t!”

Willie snorted, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like ‘no surprise there’ under his breath before raising his hands in surrender when Luke threw him an angry glare.

“Okay… okay, that’s not good, but it doesn’t really matter anymore, right? You apologized for breaking her heart when we stood her up at the Winter Showcase and you’ve both grown up.” He shrugged and the guilt set in Luke’s stomach heavily.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right—”

“You did apologize, right?” Alex squinted his eyes at him and Luke knew, that Alex knew that he hadn’t. He still tried to nod. “Oh, fuck you, Patterson!”

“Fuck you, too,” said Luke but with no malice. He definitely had fucked it up. More than once.

The silence stretching out between them, they turned onto their street. Luke was glad when he got out of the car, the cold air helping him calm down a little. They emptied out the trunk, getting all their gear upstairs before Willie called dibs on the first shower. Luke let Alex take the next one, while he ordered the pizzas.

He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. They had never had guests over for ‘Pizza Movie Sundays’. He still remembered Julie’s regular order from their high school days and simply ordered two, because normally hers and Flynn’s tastes when it came to food were the same.

Finally, the shower was free for him and Luke let the warm water drown out all his thoughts. One tried to fight its way back into his mind but he kept blocking it out, knowing that that way lay madness.

When the water turned cold, Luke shut it off, grabbing his towel. Rubbing his hair, it stood off every which way in the mirror. He frowned at his reflection, before shaking his head, making it even worse. Sighing, he fastened the towel around his hips and stepped out of the bathroom.

A hiss fell from his lips as his feet touched the cold floor in the hallway. Hastily he made his way through the living room but skidded to a halt when he spotted Julie and Flynn already chilling on their couch.

“There he is!” Willie exclaimed. “You ordered those pizzas, right?”

Luke was by no chance shy but the way Flynn’s glare was promising poisoned coffee in his future and Julie’s averted gaze kept replaying ‘She had feelings for you, dude’ in his mind made him bashful. The voice sounded an awful lot like Alex. Luke rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, I did. Salami with extra pepperoni’s, right?” He asked Julie directly.

Relief rushed through him as she nodded and Luke couldn’t help it, he threw a smile into her direction which she actually answered with one of her own. This was amazing, incredible, his heart fluttered and—

“Patterson, put some damn clothes on or I swear to god—” Flynn threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

Willie cackled, fist-bumping her, while Julie laughed. Her eyes didn’t leave his, though and Luke shrugged a little, chuckling himself before disappearing into his room.

He was going to apologize to Julie in earnest, he decided as he put on sweatpants and his old college hoodie. She deserved it, even if it was ten years too late and who knew, maybe then they could actually become friends again.

  
  
  
  


#### to be continued ...


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL!! People!! You are amazing!  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and love on the last chapter! 💗
> 
> Let's hope that Luke finally mans up and actually apologizes, huh?
> 
> You can always come talk to me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or see me try to do art on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/) and maybe you'll even catch a few sneak peeks for upcoming chapters every now and again 😉
> 
> Have fun reading and I always appreciate any form of feedback,  
> Bea x.

  
  


_I want something that lasts forever  
cause I don't wanna be alone tonight __  
  
  
  
_

__

#### Monday

 __

 __

When Luke stepped into the music room, he was surprised to find Julie already there. She was sitting at the piano, eyes closed, playing a melody that he had never heard before. He stopped a few feet in, watching her, completely enthralled by the way the music seemed to make her glow.

__

There was a small smile on her lips, like every time she was playing music and Luke couldn’t help the one spreading on his own lips. How he had missed hearing her play. The way she looked so confident in front of the instrument, her fingers finding their way easily. He knew that if she would use her voice, it’d fit perfectly. In all the years since he had seen her last, he had not heard one that came close. One that gave him goosebumps and made his heart beat quicker every time he listened to it.

__

Suddenly, the music changed into a familiar tune and when Luke caught Julie’s gaze, his heart missed a beat. She was staring right at him, the melody not slowing down, not missing a beat.

__

It was their song. The one they had written together all those years ago and Luke couldn’t believe that Julie was here right now, playing it. For him.

__

Slowly, he stepped up to the piano, afraid that he’d scare her off any second. But her smile never wavered, instead it grew and when he was close enough, she nodded at the seat next to her.

__

The surprise must’ve been apparent on his face, because she giggled, the sound melting into the music. Hastily, Luke sat down before she could change her mind again.

__

Julie bumped their shoulders gently together and then, because Luke’s heart was already beating erratically and she obviously wanted him to die happily, she started singing.

__

Those were their lyrics. The ones they had written together, stealing time away from their friends and everybody else.

__

Luke joined her at the chorus, marveled at how even after ten years, their voices just harmonized effortlessly. Julie held his gaze through-out the rest of the song and he got lost in her eyes, her voice, their music.

__

When it stopped, she didn’t look away and neither did he.

__

“I missed you,” he admitted, surprised that the words fell from his lips.

__

Julie smiled. “I missed you, too.”

__

His eyes wandered over her face, quickly stopping at her lips, then he took in a deep breath and said, “Jules, I’m so sorry for standing you up like that all those years ago. I should’ve been there for you, like you’ve been there for me. I—I really took you for granted and you deserved better than that. You deserve the world, Julie Molina.” He rubbed the back of neck. “I know I fucked up but maybe you can forgive my idiotic teenage self. And honestly, I don’t know how I could’ve been so dumb to not realize what you meant to me then.”

__

She blinked.

__

“Because I know what you still mean to me now.”

__

The silence seemed to stretch out between them, making Luke wait with bated breath if she’d accept his apology. His heart was stuck in his throat, his hands sweaty, his toes itching but he couldn’t move, couldn’t take his eyes off of her until she finally said something.

__

“You’re lucky, you’re cute, Patterson,” whispered Julie after what felt like an eternity.

__

A rush of air whooshed out of Luke’s lungs, he was about to start laughing but then Julie came closer, leaning in, closing her eyes and all the relief he felt turned into excitement because, she was going to kiss him.

__

He was going to get kissed by Julie Molina and—

__

The pillow hit him square in the face.

__

No. 

__

“Luke! You’re gonna be late!”

__

_No!_

__

The covers disappeared from his body, letting the cold air hit him full force. “I mean it! It’s 7.45 already.”

__

_**NO.** _

__

He had never hated Alex’ voice as much as he did right now. And it had woken him up a million times before.

__

Squeezing his eyes shut, a groan slipping from his lips, Luke rubbed a hand over his face. This was not fair. Forcing himself out of bed, he trudged into the bathroom to make himself presentable enough for school. Staring at his bedhead he decided that one of his beanies would have to do, because he was in no mood to handle his hair right now.

__

Alex presented him with coffee when he sat down at the bar. The blond was munching happily on his toast, while he pushed an apple towards Luke.

__

“Slept well?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

__

“Go fuck yourself,” grumbled Luke, taking a bite from the fruit. It had the same color as Julie’s sweater had had last night.

__

His best friend smirked. “I’m sure your brain had a few things to work through. Like a lot has happened yesterday, hasn’t it?”

__

If he was going to mention the fact, that Flynn had basically tackled him when he had been about to sit down next to Julie as they were starting to watch The Grinch, Luke was going to have to resort to violence. It was too early for that reminder.

__

“So, what did you dream about?”

__

“If you are going to do that dream analyze shit again, then I’m going to tell Willie about that time we kissed.” Luke fired back quickly, his ears already burning at the thought of his almost dream-kiss with Julie.

__

“He already knows,” dead-panned Alex. “And just so you know, you talk in your sleep.” Without waiting for Luke’s response, he took his phone of the counter and waved as he headed towards the bathroom.

__

“I do not!”, yelled Luke after him, frowning at Alex’ laughter. At least, he didn’t think so.

__

__

__

There was something about Monday mornings at school that Luke actually liked. All the kids getting together again after the weekend, their excited chatter filling the halls and classroom. He didn’t even mind when they spent a good portion of his lesson, quietly whispering about the parties they had attended. Sometimes Luke even joined them, getting the newest gossip firsthand.

__

Today, his head wasn’t in it, though. He kept messing up the harmonies while he prepped ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’ with his freshman class. Lucy had to call him out on his key changes while they worked on their group’s ‘Santa Tell Me’ and he couldn’t even pretend to care for the stories his seniors told him about the party they had had at one of the cabins on the mountain.

__

Luke was too busy thinking about Julie Molina who had obviously decided, she liked his headspace and started ghosting through his thoughts on a constant repeat.

__

The way, she had seamlessly fit into their apartment yesterday night, how comfortable she had seemed, when they had settled on the couch with their pizzas. How she had smiled at him in his dreams, the feeling of singing with her again, getting close to kissing her, was exhilarating and Luke wanted to feel it again. He’d somehow have to apologize to her first. And for real this time. He had done it in the dream, how hard could it be to do it in real life?

__

What distracted him even more was the fact, that Alex was currently with Julie. He had offered to go shopping with her after she had mentioned that she didn’t have a dress for the rehearsal dinner on Friday. And the way, his best friend had winked at him when Luke had left for work, worried him immensely.

__

He had embarrassed himself enough in front of Julie, he didn’t need Alex to ruin his image even more. Though, there probably wasn’t much left to ruin, if he was honest.

__

Still, Luke was checking his phone every five seconds because he had been sending Alex at least a dozen text messages, asking him how it was going.

__

The blond hadn’t answered any of them.

__

Frustrated, Luke sought out Willie during lunch. As always, he found him in the art class room, headphones on and mask on, spraying pink paint onto a gigantic canvas.

__

“Will!” He tipped him on the shoulder, when Willie didn’t hear him, the music blasting from the headphones blaringly as he took them off.

__

“Hey, Patterson, you like it?” Willie asked, nodding at the painting behind him.

__

Luke tried to see something in the wild pink lines, furrowed his brows but then sighed hopelessly. “You know, I’m not good at this.”

__

Willie waved him off. “It’s art. Everybody is good at it. Just tell me what you think.”

__

He squinted his eyes, following a line that snaked across the canvas, until it curled up in the middle. “Alex likes pink,” he finally settled on.

__

His friend hummed. “Yeah, it’s his Christmas present.” Willie rubbed his finger against his arm. “So, what do you want?”

__

“Oh right,” Luke huffed, “Is Alex’ phone broken? Because he’s not texting me back.”

__

Shaking his head, Willie pulled his own mobile out of his paint spattered jeans. “Nope, he messaged me an hour ago…”

__

Luke gaped and started pacing as he rambled. “He did?! Why didn’t he message me? I’ve been trying to reach him all morning. What if something happened and—”

__

“Did you text him about Julie?” Willie’s smile screamed smugness at him and Luke stopped.

__

“No,” he lied.

__

A raised eyebrow, a sigh, then Willie put a cap on his spray bottle and took a step towards him. “You know, I don’t really know anything about what went down between you two and to be honest, I don’t really want to, but if you want to spend time with her, just do.”

__

Luke opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with a good response but his mind was completely blank.

__

“That’s—”

__

“I know, relationship genius, right?” Willie wiggled his eyebrows. “Now, I gotta get some work done, so have your freak-out somewhere else.”

__

Before Luke could protest that he was not freaking out, he was just curious about what Julie and Alex could possibly be talking about, Willie had put on his headphones again and continued spraying, his back clearly showing Luke that he was done with him.

__

On the way back to his own classroom, Luke scrolled through all the messages he had sent to Alex over the course of the morning. Okay, maybe he sounded a little freaked out.

__

“Mr Patterson!” Freddie’s voice made him look up. He was leaning against the door of his classroom, wringing his hands. 

__

Luke waited for him to step away, before unlocking the door, ushering him inside. “What did I tell you about lunch breaks, Freddie?”

__

“That it’s your time to recharge your creative juices,” quoted Freddie dutifully. “But, Mr Patterson, I tried what you told me on Friday and um, well, she wrote back!”

__

For the first time that morning, his Julie-freak-out took a step back, as he smiled at the kid. “That’s great!” The frown growing on Freddie’s face made it clear, that it wasn’t as great as Luke had thought. “Isn’t it?”

__

The boy stepped closer, checking if nobody was around to hear him and then hissed, “She wants to meet up after school.”

__

Luke almost snorted, biting back the smirk that desperately wanted to spread on his face. “Sounds like you got yourself a date!”

__

“Mr Patterson!” Freddie was mortified, the tips of his ears bright red, his fingers fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. “It’s not a date. We’re barely even friends.”

__

Ah.

__

Luke suddenly couldn’t help himself, his mind started wandering back ten years. How often had Alex or Reggie wiggled their eyebrows at him when he met up with Julie to continue writing their song and how often had he shut them down with the same excuse. We’re just friends.

__

“Well, would it be that bad? A date, I mean?”, asked Luke, sitting down on his desk.

__

Freddie shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you think?”

__

“Oh no, no, you have to figure that out for yourself.” Shaking his head, Luke reached for his lunch.

__

“But, Mr Patterson—,” whined the kid.

__

“No and now, get out of here. I want to have the last three minutes of my break for myself.” He shooed the boy out of his classroom, closing the door behind him and sighing.

__

Teenagers and their feelings. Seriously.

__

__

__

The rest of the school day was spent trying to avoid any thoughts about Julie. It worked semi-well. The fact, that half their decorations for the Winter Showcase somehow had mysteriously disappeared since last year, helped. It kept his mind busy, keeping the information from Mrs Harrison that Luke had quickly made the connection to a senior party that had happened last New Year’s at the former quarterback’s house.

__

She granted him an extra budget surprisingly willingly and Luke planned the trip to Mountain Falls one and only arts and crafts store after he had interrogated Alex about is shopping spree with Julie.

__

Luke was strumming his guitar, working through his solos to prepare for their next band rehearsal tonight, when Alex finally got home. Immediately, he put his guitar down and crossed his arms.

__

Alex ignored him, placing three shopping bags on the dining room table, humming under his breath, obviously in a great mood. It wasn’t helping Luke’s curiosity.

__

“Oh, hey, Luke, didn’t see you there.” The blond smiled and he was about to strangle him.

__

“You! You did not answer any of my texts!” Luke tried to keep his voice calm, but he failed miserably if the glint in his best friend’s eyes was anything to go by.

__

“Oh, you texted me?”, asked Alex innocently.

__

Letting out a huff, Luke walked over to him, peeking into the shopping bags. They contained clothes which were definitely not for Julie. Suddenly his curiosity spiked regarding a completely different matter. “What’s this?”

__

“Suits for the wedding,” replied Alex, scrolling through his phone. “Oh, you _did_ message me. Twenty-two times”

__

Luke refused to answer, because he wasn’t exactly proud of his behavior, instead inspecting the suits, Alex had bought for them.

__

“I just hope, I got your sizes right.” The blond furrowed his brows.

__

“If that’s the only thing you’re worried about…,” drawled Luke, “you got another thing coming. I am not wearing this.” He pulled out the pinkish suit jacket, eyeing it critically.

__

“That’s mine and just so you know, Julie helped pick them out. She might’ve even said something about the color bringing out your eyes but I don’t really remember.”

__

“Fuck you.”

__

Alex knew how to play him and Luke hated it. Wanting to change the subject, he decided to start with his interview.

__

“So… what else did you guys talk about?”

__

Alex had moved into the kitchen, Luke following him like a puppy, while he poured himself a glass of water. He watched the blond empty it, growing more impatient with every gulp.

__

“Oh, you know, work, life and all that stuff.”

__

“Details. I want details.” Luke let out a groan, that sounded dangerously pitiful.

__

His best friend had the guts to snort. “Well, ask her yourself.”

__

Grimacing, Luke said, “You know as well as I do, that she won’t tell me anything.”

__

Alex shrugged. “Brought that one on yourself. You should’ve apologized properly the first time.”

__

“I know that,” bit Luke back, pouting a little.

__

A hand patted his cheek and he forced himself to lock eyes with Alex who was smirking. “So, want me to tell you about that guy she’s been dating, or—?”

__

Luke cut him off with a hearty ‘Fuck you’ before fleeing the flat. He really didn’t need Alex to play with his emotions like this, which was how he found himself browsing the aisles at Mountain Falls only arts and crafts store a lot sooner than he had thought.

__

Maybe he should’ve called Willie and asked for his company because he was way out of his depth, as he stared at the shelves filled with paints, glitter and other materials he somehow could turn into decorations.

__

Looking for some help by one of the clerks, Luke searched the store for them. Finally spotting one, he strode up to him even though he was obviously consulting a woman right now, who had her back turned to him. As he kept coming closer, Luke realized three things at the same time.

__

First, he knew the clerk. He had been one or two years above him in high school, playing on the football team.

__

Second, the woman was Julie, her laugh and curls giving her away.

__

Third, that jerk was obviously flirting with her, leaning in and smiling, flexing his biceps which looked ridiculous in their store uniform, by the way.

__

Luke squared his shoulders, took the shopping basket from his right into his left hand and quickened his steps, completely missing the pyramid built out of paint buckets in his way. With the loudest noise possible, he announced his presence, making everybody in the store look at him.

__

Julie bit her lip to obviously keep herself from laughing and honestly, Luke didn’t really care about anything else. He rubbed the back of his neck, waving awkwardly at her before he kneeled down to clean up his mess.

__

“Need any help?” Julie’s voice almost made him drop the buckets again.

__

After he had gaped at her for an awkwardly long moment, his head finally started nodding furiously. She put down her shopping basket next to his and together they rebuilt the pyramid.

__

Luke couldn’t help sneaking glances at her. Julie looked good, the baby blue headband she was wearing, keeping her hair out of her face. She was once again sporting the oversized jeans jacket.

__

“Thank you,” he said when they finally stood up again.

__

“Definitely looks better than before.” She actually smiled at him. In real life, not in his dream and Luke’s heart missed a beat.

__

He huffed out a laugh, handing her the shopping basket. Eyeing the contents critically, the question must’ve been visible in his eyes.

__

“Carrie sent me on a last-minute decorating mission. Apparently, their decorator messed up the center pieces.” She shrugged. 

__

Luke remembered Julie’s crafty side well from high school. She had always been doodling, making her own jewelry and sometimes even sowing her own clothes.

__

“And you?”

__

“Uh, Winter Showcase,” he answered, “though, I’m not entirely sure, that I should be handling it.”

__

Once again, Julie surprised him by laughing and Luke felt like growing two inches, as pride settled in his chest. He could actually still make her laugh. And that had been a really lame one, too.

__

“I’m sure, you’ll do great.” Her voice was so quiet, that he almost missed the compliment.

__

Luke quickly checked her expression, but she was calm, serious and maybe that was why he was brave enough to blurt out his next statement. “It’d be better if you helped.”

__

Julie didn’t answer for a long moment. Luke felt himself grow uncomfortable under her gaze, fidgeting with his fingers and shuffling his feet.

__

“I mean, we could help each other. I could carry all the heavy stuff, not that you can’t do that but, uh, a helping hand is always good or—or I could help you paint, Willie’s been letting me use his stuff—” Once, he had let him use it once and never again. “We could get Reggie’s wife to help us, she’s—”

__

Thankfully, Julie interrupted him. “Reggie’s married?!”

__

“Uh, yeah, for two years now.”

__

“Two years? Wow.”

__

“Yeah, Carolynn’s great! They already have kids, too.”

__

“Really?”

__

Luke nodded and being the proud godfather he was, he of course, got out his phone showing Julie the pictures. She leaned in, her perfume hitting him and while she cooed at the photographs of Jake and Finn, Reggie sent on a daily basis, he tried to get his reaction to her closeness under control.

__

This morning in his dream they had been this close as well. And then, she had gotten even closer.

__

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out, making her blink a little.

__

Luke needed to do this now. It didn’t matter that they stood in the middle of a store, because otherwise, he might chicken out again or not find the right words.

__

“I’m sorry for not being there ten years ago. I really fucked it up and I know that I won’t ever be able to take it back or make it up to you, but I just want you to know, that I have been an idiot and beating myself up about it ever since. Really, I should’ve been there for you like you’ve always been there for me.”

__

There was so much more he wanted to say. About the fact, that he had been an idiot who had been dumb enough to not know she was in love with him, who had let her slip away because he thought another dream had been worth more than her. About the fact, that he had dreamt about kissing her, about creating music with her again but the arts and crafts store definitely didn't seem like the right place to talk about old and new feelings. 

__

Julie was quiet for a moment. Her face gave nothing away and Luke’s nerves went through the roof. What if she shot him down in front of everybody, or well, the five people currently in the store with them? She would’ve been in the right, too. He’d deserve it for letting her get on that stage all by herself.

__

“How are your parents?”

__

The question came completely out of left field and Luke needed a moment to get his mind on track. He reminded himself of all the times he had complained to Julie about his parents not supporting his dreams, how often he had snuck into her room late at night after another fight with his mum.

__

“They’re—they’re good. We’re having dinner once a week.”

__

A genuine smile spread on her lips. “That’s amazing, Luke!”

__

He nodded, still dreading her reaction to his apology.

__

“I guess, I could use your help and you could use mine. Maybe we can even use some of the decorations twice. Save ourselves some time and I’d love to meet Reggie’s family. And him. I’d love to see him again.”

__

Luke stared. Had she just agreed to help him? Had she actually accepted his apology? He blinked, as Julie’s smile froze, realizing that he was supposed to say something now.

__

“Sure, yeah, yeah, awesome! I’ll ask Reg at band practice later if Carolynn’s free tomorrow afternoon? We could meet up at their place right after school. Does that work for you?” 

__

Julie nodded and a minute later, he had her new number saved in his phone.

__

__

__

Luke was still brimming with excitement when they met up for their second band rehearsal later that day. He actually had Julie Molina’s number and he had apologized. For real this time.

__

Nothing could squash his good mood, not even the fact that they still didn’t sound presentable. Sure, it was better than on Saturday but their harmonies could definitely use some more work.

__

Of course, Reggie and Alex both realized, that something must’ve happened to get him this hyped up but neither of them commented on it, instead sharing knowing glances behind his back.

__

“Okay, and we can do ‘Edge of Great’ at the end, right?” Luke was tapping his pen against his notebook, biting on his guitar pick.

__

“Carrie wants us to end on a love song, remember?”, asked Alex, dangling his feet from the piano.

__

Luke frowned. Right, the love song. Suddenly, a melody started playing in his head again and he couldn’t help it. What if…?

__

__

__

#### to be continued ...

__


	5. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is the third of Advent in Germany and this weekend has been kind of emotional, so I am glad that I could hide from the real world for a while and write this chapter for you guys!
> 
> Thanks for all the support on the last one, it means the world 🥰  
> We start out with some fluff here because it's Christmas but if you want to yell at me afterwards, you can do so on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/) 🙈
> 
> Have fun reading and feedback is always very much appreciated,  
> Bea x.

  
_a tree that smells of pine  
a house that's filled with joy and laughter_

#### Tuesday

Luke was a bundle of nerves when he finally got home after work. He ignored Willie’s wiggled eyebrows and Alex knowing glances, jumping under the shower quickly.

Standing in front of his closet, undecided on what to wear, he was glad when Alex came in, went directly for a dark greenish button down and Luke’s favorite pair of jeans. The blond ruffled his hair before leaving without another word.

“Thank you!”, called Luke after him, hastily throwing on the clothes.

To his absolute surprise he was actually a little early when he rang the bell at the Rowland house, his arms weighed down by two shopping bags filled to the brim with the materials for the decorations he had bought yesterday.

Reggie had decorated the porch with Christmas lights last week, he had the bruise from falling down the latter to show for it. He had actually showed it. To all of them. Multiple times.

His best friend swung the door open forcefully, a bright smile on his face which dimmed slightly when he realized it wasn’t Julie. “Oh, it’s you.”

“No need to sound so disappointed,” grumbled Luke, entering the house and taking off his hat, shaking out his hair.

“No, it’s awesome you’re here!” Reggie was blushing, fiddling with the collar of Luke’s shirt. “I feel like we never spent time anymore.”

Chuckling, Luke pushed his hands away. “That’s cause you decided to become a dad.”

Reggie hummed before shrugging. “Ah, you know, would do it again.”

“You better. I like being a godfather!”

Together they entered the living room where Carolynn was waving at them, pointing at the head-set she was wearing. Luke blew her a kiss in greeting, winking at her. She rolled her eyes gently, before focusing back onto the screen in front of her.

In the kitchen Finn and Jake were sitting in their high chairs, babbling happily. Jake was hitting his spoon against the wood of the chair, shrieking with glee when he recognized Luke.

“Hey, fellas!” Luke kissed them both on the head. “Don’t you look sharp today.” He pointed at the big stain on Finn’s onesie and the obvious mess they had left on the floor around them.

Reggie huffed, while preparing them both coffees. “You try getting them to eat their mashed potatoes next time.”

Luke shook his head, about to answer when the doorbell echoed through the house. Suddenly his mouth felt dry, his hands started sweating and he busied himself with entertaining the boys until Reggie’s voice returned.

A moment later, his friend entered the kitchen, Julie behind him. Luke straightened, opening his mouth to say something, when Jake decided he had enough of playing with his spoon. He threw it at him, the rest of mashed potatoes that had been on it, splattering across Luke’s shirt.

Silence settled onto the kitchen for a moment, before Jake started babbling happily again.

“Now, you fit in,” cackled Reggie, clapping his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You want a coffee as well?”

Julie nodded, stepping up to Luke and smiling at the twins. “You got something—” She pointed at his shirt.

“Ha ha.” Luke frowned at Jake. “Somebody’s not raising them to be polite.”

“It’s because you and Alex keep spoiling them!”, bit Reggie back.

“Oh please, like you and Carolynn don’t.” He crossed his arms.

Julie was laughing, leaning closer to the boys. “As long as you don’t cause as much trouble as your dad and uncle in school, you’ll be fine.”

“Hey!”, protested the men in question unisono, making her laugh even harder.

Reggie handed them all a cup of coffee, sitting down at the kitchen bar and pulling out a chair for Julie.

“So, how is it? Being back to Mountain Falls,” he asked.

She took her time with an answer, smiling at the way Jake was begging to be let out of the high chair. Luke finally took pity on him, hoisting him onto his hip. Like always, the boy immediately went for his hair.

“It’s… different.” Julie was playing with a thin golden bracelet that had replaced all the friendship bracelets she had worn in high school. “I mean, you are married! You have kids!” 

She wiggled her fingers at Finn who was obviously mesmerized by her because he couldn’t stop staring. Luke wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t get the kid, because Julie looked amazing in the soft knitted sweater and with her hair pulled back, pink stars dangling from her ears.

“Not everything changed, though,” she finished, catching Luke staring who immediately averted his eyes, busying himself with tickling Jake.

Reggie was watching their awkwardness grow gleefully, about to disrupt it, when Carolynn entered the kitchen, drawing the attention from her sons towards her.

“Hi, you must be Julie,” she said while taking out Finn and brushing his hair out his face. “I’m Carolynn, it’s so nice to meet you, Reggie has told me a lot about you.”

Julie smiled. “Nice to meet you, too and thanks for helping us with the decorations.”

Carolynn took Reggie’s coffee mug. “It’s my pleasure. Reggie is always hogging decorating the house, so I’m actually looking forward to getting my hands on some glitter.” She winked, taking a sip from her husband’s coffee.

“I am not!”, protested Reggie indignantly.

She pecked his cheek which immediately let the besotten look return in his eyes, making him retaliate with a kiss of his own. Luke caught Julie's eyes, the both of them sharing a smile at the couple opposite of them.

“So, Julie, the guys never answered any interesting questions I had about their high school years. Something about bro code.” She waved it off and Luke was already dreading this. “Anything I should know about?”

Reggie squeaked. “I’m sure, it’s too late now. You already married me.” He pointed his finger at the kids. “And we have twins! You can’t leave me!”

Julie chuckled. “They were always trouble makers. Mrs Harrison got all her grey hair because of them.”

“That’s not true!” Luke gaped at her.

“Oh, please,” Julie huffed. “Remember that time you almost set the auditorium on fire?”

“We only wanted to make our set more exciting. Nobody was injured.” Reggie added quickly at his wife’s shocked face.

“Alex singed his eyebrows.” Julie was raising hers and Carolynn chuckled. “And then that time you did that impromptu concert in the cafeteria!”

Luke still remembered that day. It had been so much fun, until Mrs Harrison had pulled the plug, giving them attention for a month. Suddenly all the memories came rushing back in and they shared them, laughing at the shit they had pulled in high school.

They got more excited with every tale, talking over each other, finishing their stories and there were tears in Julie’s eyes and Luke’s side hurt from laughing.

“And remember that time, we skipped school to go to that audition? We were so sure, that Mrs Harrison was gonna catch us while we were sneaking out.” Reggie shook his head, still giggling until he realized that both Julie and Luke had frozen up.

A tense quiet settled between them. Even the twins seemed to realize that the mood had changed because they stopped babbling, staring at the adults.

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” mumbled Julie.

Luke bit his lip, trying to find the words to somehow get them all back to the good memories but his mind came up completely blank. All he could think about was that he had broken her heart that day.

“Oh, right—” Reggie finally caught up with the awkward tension. “Anyways, I should let you guys start on the decorations, huh?”

He quickly took Finn off Carolynn’s hands and placed Jake on his other side, even though Luke would’ve loved to keep him. The little boy had felt like a shield against the truth.

“Yeah, yeah, where is all the glitter?” Carolynn was obviously trying to diffuse the situation as well, smiling brightly.

Luke pointed towards the front door where he had left them.

It took a while until the awkwardness disappeared completely. Julie still barely met his eyes but she answered all of Carolynn’s questions willingly, which is how Luke found out that Carlos was currently studying at UCLA, that Ray was still working for the big marketing firm he had left Mountain Falls for. He got all the answers to his questions, that Alex wouldn’t give him on Monday.

Julie had studied at Berkely, getting her master’s degree in Fine Arts and wanted to get into musical theatre. Which Luke had known ever since high school. They had had spent entire evenings, sharing their dreams, talking about their futures.

Back then, he would’ve never imagined it without Julie there by his side.

“And? Anyone special in L.A. waiting for you on Christmas Eve?”

Luke perked up at Carolynn’s question. He was currently busy gluing together a star made out of sandwich paper bags with the hot glue gun and almost burned his fingertips of with it.

She took her sweet time answering, finishing the next paper lantern for the center pieces and the buffet first, before looking at Reggie’s wife. “No, nobody at the moment.”

The air left his lungs in a whoosh, blowing away the glitter that had been drying up on one of the cardboard stars on the table. It landed right on Julie, who blinked, the sparkles getting caught in her lashes and curls.

Carolynn took pictures with her phone, smirking, while Luke apologized profusely.

They were done an hour later, the dining table and floor surrounding it filled with decorations for both the Winter Showcase and the wedding, sparkling and glittering in different variations of white, silver and gold. Even Luke had to admit, that it actually looked pretty festive.

Carolynn handed them all a shot of hazelnut schnapps which they had earned themselves according to her. Their glasses clinked together, before Luke threw back the clear liquid, letting it burn down his throat. 

Julie was shaking her head, grimacing while she swallowed.

The front door opened at that moment, the cold air streaming in.

Reggie entered, arms filled with both his sons who he had taken out for a wintery stroll through Mountain Falls to not get into their way and because Carolynn had basically thrown him out.

“Oh, you finished!”, he exclaimed as he saw them standing around the table. Jake was wiggling around on his left arm, wanting to be let down, eyes already zeroed in on the glittery things lying around the dining room. “A little help, please?”

Carolynn took Jake while Luke picked up Finn. Their cheeks were red from the cold but they obviously had had a good time with their dad, because they were grinning happily.

“You’re both staying for dinner, right?”, asked Reggie then while he took off his coat.

“Uh—” Luke hadn’t planned on it and Julie seemed just as overwhelmed with the question.

“Of course, they are!”, decided Carolynn for them. “Reggie makes a mean Spaghetti Carbonara.”

Reggie put his arm around his wife, smiling at them. “You can keep an eye on the twins while we are in the kitchen, right?”

Not even waiting for an answer, Carolynn handed over Jake to Julie, kissing his temple and then followed Luke’s friend into the kitchen.

Julie seemed a little stunned by the little guy wiggling in her arm. Jake let out a loud giggle as he got hold of one of her curls, tugging on it. Grimacing and groaning, Julie tried to free her hair from Jake’s fist but Luke knew that she’d lose that fight.

Hurrying over, he made funny faces at the boy until he got distracted enough to release Julie’s hair and instead made grabby hands for Luke’s.

Finn was watching him just as fascinated and Julie let out a ‘thank you’.

Luke shrugged it off. “It was either getting better at distracting them or get a buzzcut and I don’t think it would’ve looked as good.”

“Probably not,” smirked Julie, offering Jake her finger who took it into his fist happily. “My cousin is almost four now but I don’t remember her ever being this rude.” She tickled Jake’s belly.

“Cousin?” Luke asked, leading them both into the living room. He sat down Finn on the carpet, handing him one of his toys from the big box underneath the TV.

“Yeah, tía Victoria’s and her wife adopted her when she was six months old. She’s too cute.” Julie smiled a little wistfully, putting down Jake next to his brother.

They sat down together on the couch, watching the two boys play with their toys, regaling each other with babble and giggles.

“Carolynn is pretty amazing and her and Reggie are adorable,” said Julie after the silence between them dragged on for a little too long.

Luke nodded. “They fit,” he agreed.

“I’d never imagined him being the first to get married.” She smiled when Jake burped loudly.

He was watching her, taking in the sight of her being this carefree around him again. If he ignored the fact, that they hadn’t seen each other in ten years, he could almost pretend that everything was still exactly like it had been in high school. That after they had dinner with Reg and Carolynn, they would spent the night together to write some music or talk about everything and nothing.

“We all knew the moment he got back from their first date. He was whipped, still is.” Luke grinned. “And so is Carolynn, which is crazy, because it’s _Reg_!”

Julie chuckled. “He has always been very lovable. Remember when he tried to ask Kayla to Homecoming?”

They continued trading tales from high school, both careful to not mention anything that would stir up old wounds.

It was still so easy to talk to her, and even though it was only small talk right now, it felt like so much more. Luke was enthralled by the way, she’d smile at him, would laugh at his jokes and get those wrinkles around her eyes which he hadn't seen before.

There were a few new things, that he noticed. The way, she talked, having lost a little bit of her accent. How she kept touching her earrings, playing with them, a nervous habit she had obviously developed over the last years because Luke couldn’t remember it.

Other things were still exactly the same. The smile, those brown eyes, sparkling with energy. Sure, it was only one bracelet, not the many from high school, but Julie still played with it unconsciously. Her nails were a little chipped off, probably from biting them when she got nervous just like she had before every big test.

Luke couldn’t help the warmth spreading through his body. Of course, he had missed her every now and again over the last few years but it hadn’t been as aching as it was right now.

Right now, he’d give anything to be allowed to touch her, get closer physically and mentally, ask her about what she was thinking of him, of them, at this exact moment.

If her heart still fluttered in her chest for him, just like his was doing for her.  
If her palms were also sweaty and itching to take his into hers.  
If she wanted to get out of here, find a place for themselves away from the nosiness of his friends.  
If she still felt the same way she had ten years ago because now that he knew, he definitely wouldn't let her down a second time.

When Reggie came out of the kitchen, Luke was surprised to find, that his shoulder was actually touching Julie’s casually. They were touching! He tried not to freak out, play it cool.

Apart from almost stumbling over the twins, he thought he succeeded.

After dinner, which had been a fun and loud affair, Luke walked with Julie to their cars. It was cold outside, the air biting, the ground slippery. Carefully they made their way to Julie’s rented Ford.

“Tell Carrie, she’s going to get her decorations first thing Saturday morning.” Luke said, opening the door for her.

“Thanks,” Julie smiled, “And Luke, thanks for today. I had a lot of fun.”

It was like somebody had pointed a spotlight right at him. Blinking, Luke felt the warmth of Julie’s smile and gaze. The gentleness that she always carried, engulfing him.

“Me, too,” said Luke smiling, biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck.

Julie put her hand on the door, leaning against the car. “I actually can’t wait for your performance at the wedding.”

He felt like growing two inches. “It’s been fun playing again,” he admitted.

She hummed, her eyes flitting over his face and Luke wasn’t sure what was happening but he knew that he didn’t want it to stop. Because this, this was good. They were alone and Julie wasn’t pissed at him anymore and they were talking, like friends. He could barely believe it.

He never wanted it to end though, which was why he kicked himself, when he opened his mouth. “Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask—”, he started and all he wanted was to shut up but apparently his mouth had developed a mind of his own because he continued, “We need a love song for the wedding. Maybe we could use our song?”

Julie blinked, taking a step back and Luke knew in that very moment that he had messed up. Again. Shaking his head, he wanted to take it back, stuff it back in and go back to just looking at her.

“You—are unbelievable!” She snapped.

Luke shook his head. “No, Julie, that’s not—I’m sorry, okay, we won’t play it!”

She frowned. “You still don’t get it, do you?”

“No, I do! Flynn told me about why you were so mad at me back then and I am sorry for not realizing that you were in love with me, but—”

“That’s not—” She started, voice loud. “I’m gonna kill her, but that’s—I can’t believe you! You think I was mad, because you didn’t reciprocate my teenage crush on you?”

Some part of him registered the hurt of Julie calling it ‘ _a teenage crush_ ’ but everything else was focused on the anger, radiating off her in waves.

“I don’t believe this,” she mumbled, before speaking up. “I’m mad because my friend, one of my _best_ friends left me alone on my last day here, on what was supposed to be one of the best nights ever. You bailed on me because chasing your dream had obviously been more important to you, than realizing the one right in front of you. I’m pissed because you never apologized and never even tried to get into contact with me again.”

Luke frowned. “I always thought, you’d tell me when you’d gotten over it.”

Julie glared. “Gotten over it?! Fuck you, Patterson!”

“No, wait, that came out wrong—“, he tried to backpedal but Julie was having none of it.

“You have a thing for that, huh?” Her voice was cutting, eyes cold and posture rigid.

He wanted to turn back time, wanted to go back to the showcase ten years ago and get on that stage with her, make it all right. “I’m sorry, Jules,” he rushed out to say.

Julie shook her head. “I don’t care anymore. I really don’t.” Sighing, she ran a hand over her face. “Goodbye, Luke.”

Ignoring his attempts at stopping her, she got into the car, driving off hastily.

Luke stared after her. “Fuck…,” he breathed out, kicking the snow at his feet.

#### to be continued ...

__


	6. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL! Thank you so much for your love on the last chapter!!🥰
> 
> We have now reached the second half of the story, so this chapter is kind of a turning point.  
> Not a lot is going to happen, but there are some important talks, that'll further the next chapters 😊
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated and if you want to scream at me afterwards, you can do so on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/).
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  
  


_Old Saint Nick has taken flight  
with a heart on board so please be careful. __  
  
  
  
_

__

#### Wednesday

Luke cut Kara off mid-sentence. She had been rambling on and on about Freddie obviously not liking her piano piece she had written for his poem because he wouldn’t speak with her after they had gone to the movies yesterday and Luke had really tried to listen.

But, well, his mind had been playing last night’s confrontation with Julie on a loop, repeating her words over and over until the felt indoctrinated into his brain.

It didn’t help, that Alex and Reggie had both yelled at him. Alex had even called him emotionally stilted, while Reggie had just thrown him a pitiful look. Finally, Luke had fled their rehearsal even though they had actually managed to sound like a band again.

He knew he had messed up; he really didn’t need everybody in his life telling him.

“You should just tell him you’re hurt, that he hasn’t been texting. Seriously, guys are fucking stupid when it comes to communication, believe me,” he interrupted the student.

Gaping, Kara stared at him for a long moment. “Okay…,” she finally drawled, swallowing and raising an eyebrow, critically eyeing him. “You good, Mr. Patterson?”

“No—no, I’m not." He ran a hand over his face, his mind throwing different snippets of Julie's words mixed in with Alex' and Reggie's at his head and Luke snapped. "If she had just told me, that she was in love with me back then, maybe I would’ve realized I had feelings for her as well. I mean, she was one of my best friends, we wrote a fucking love song together— I just never thought about being more but now, now I can’t stop thinking about it and I know I fucked up ten years ago, it’s just, that apparently, I am still a master at putting my foot in my mouth and, god, I completely fucked up again! Can you believe it?! And everybody’s telling me to apologize, again, but like I did that so many times now, really, I’m just gonna dig an even deeper hole to trap myself in… it’s just that, fuck, I can’t believe I let her go like this and I just know, that I want her back in my life in whatever way, she’ll let me, it’s just that I really fucking feel like a teen—”

A dry cough made him stop.

Blinking, Luke stared at Kara, who was blushing furiously, her hands clapped over her mouth, shoulders shaking. He wasn’t sure, if she was laughing or crying, because her eyes were definitely glistening.

She took in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, before she said, “Sorry, I choked on… something.”

Slowly, the realization set in, that he had just said all that in front of one of his students. Luke felt the heat creep up his neck, rubbing at it awkwardly, while he tried to come up with what to say next.

“Look, Kara, I—”

“No, no, Mr. Patterson,” she grinned and he was now sure, that she was shaking with laughter on the inside. Thankfully, she was tactful enough to keep it in. “I think, you helped me more than you know.”

Mortified, Luke watched her leave, a spring in her step. He already knew, that this was going to spread like wildfire.

Deciding then and there, to do something about all of this, he grabbed his bag and keys, hurrying out of the classroom.

Flynn was chatting with old Mrs. Colligan when he threw himself down at the counter.

Raising an eyebrow, she didn’t say a word towards him, instead continuing her discussion with Mountain Falls resident gossip girl or woman, because Mrs Colligan was nearing seventy. She still had the insights into everybody’s business, love life and secrets, though.

Luke crossed his arm, trying to wait patiently, but when they started going into details about the possible seating order at the wedding, he had enough.

“Flynn,” he hissed but she very obviously ignored him, even though Mrs. Colligan threw him a sideway glance. It was filled with curiosity and pity and Luke was sure as hell, that she had somehow gotten wind of the entire Julie disaster.

“Flynn!” He tried again but she even shooed away her young student employee when they walked up to Luke, ready to take his order. “Are you serious?”, he grumbled.

“Do you think, there’ll be any out-of-towners at the wedding?”, asked Flynn loudly, putting her chin on her raised hands, leaning closer to Mrs. Colligan as if sharing secrets.

Luke groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, I am sure, dear,” gushed the old lady whose hair was hidden underneath a hat with—yep, those where cat ears. “After all, all of the young Folks college team mates are invited and so is Ms. Wilson’s sorority. I heard, that some of them are very fine men and women—and single!”

The giggle Flynn let out was exaggerated, making Luke let out an annoyed huff. “Think, any of them would be interested in a young, beautiful woman?”

Mrs. Colligan laughed, the shrill sound grating on his nerves. “Oh, dearie, of course! I mean, you are quite a catch!”

She winked, but Flynn waved her off. “Oh, I am not on the look-out myself but I’d really like to set up a good friend of mine.”

Was she talking about—?

Flynn smirked, her eyes flitting towards him for a moment and yes, she was!

Luke jumped off his chair, strode over there and threw an arm around Mrs. Colligan's shoulder who let out a squeak when she recognized him.

“Can’t even get a decent coffee at this place, huh?” His voice was loud, rough around the edges and Luke squinted his eyes at his friend, who was jutting her chin out defiantly.

“Fuck off, Patterson. I’m not talking to you.” She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at him, while smiling at the other customers sweetly.

He sighed. “Come on, Flynn, I just wanna apologize—”

“Again?! How many times do you have to fuck it up, huh?” She hissed, leaning closer to him, her eyes nothing more than two thin slits. “I won’t let you hurt her anymore.”

“I never wanted to hurt her and you know it! She was my best friend and if I had just known, then—”

Laughing hoarsely, Flynn said, “Oh please! Don’t pretend, you would’ve done anything differently.”

Mrs. Colligan was basically vibrating with excitement underneath Luke’s arm. After all, this was going to be great material at her next book club meeting.

“Maybe not, but I want it to be different _now_!”

Flynn seemed a little taken back at his response, her mouth opening and closing a few times, before she shook her head. “Sorry, Luke. You had enough chances to make it right, don’t you think?”

She was right, he knew she was, but if he could have one more, than he would make it right. He’d tell her, that he’d been too immature to grasp his feelings back then and realize he had let the greatest thing slip through his fingers. And then, he’d tell her that he got weak in the knees when she smiled at him now and that he wanted a repeat of yesterday afternoon at Reggie’s house, when they had laughed and talked and well, had enjoyed each other’s presence. And maybe, some day, Julie would actually feel those butterflies again, just like he did and then, they could catch up on all the touching and kissing and sex they’d missed out on the last years, because Luke was an idiot.

Yeah, he just needed one more chance.

“No, Flynn, please,” he basically begged, not even trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Mrs. Colligan was even giving her the best puppy dog eyes, she could muster, but his friend stayed strong. Shaking her head, she shrugged.

“A coffee you said, right?” She turned around, preparing Luke’s drink to-go and he knew, that he wouldn’t get anything out of her today.

Sighing, he took the cup. “Just please promise me, you told her I stopped by?”

For the fraction of a second, Flynn smiled before her face was a stony mask again. “I’m not making any promises to you,” she grumbled.

He leaned over the counter, kissing her cheek, patting Mrs. Colligan’s shoulder, who was close to hyperventilating by now. “Love you, Johnson.”

“Hey! That wasn’t on the house!” Flynn’s voice followed him out through the door.

Luke blew her a kiss through the windows, waving at Mrs. Colligan who was talking to the dark-skinned woman animatedly. He was sure, that his love life was going to be the talk of the town for weeks to come, no matter, how it turned out.

Right now, he had other things to worry about, though. Taking out his phone, he started scrolling through his contacts, while sipping on his coffee. His finger hovered over Julie’s name, her picture smiling up at him. It had obviously been taken at the beach, the sea stretching out behind her and the wind playing with her hair. She looked beautiful and Luke was pretty sure, that one of those damn butterflies actually escaped.

Closing Julie’s contact, he clicked on another one. He reached the mailbox twice before she finally picked up.

“Patterson.” Her voice was dripping with disdain.

“Hey, Carrie,” he cheered into the phone. “How are you?”

The silence that followed wasn’t long but it told Luke everything he needed to know. The blonde wouldn’t tell him anything either.

“Are you serious?” She asked instead.

Sighing, Luke started walking again, his feet finding their way towards the cemetery.

“Listen, Carrie, I just wanna talk to her.”

Her answer was clipped. “You’ve talked enough.”

Seriously, had they rehearsed this? Frowning, he took another sip, the hot liquid burning down his throat.

“Look, I just wanna make sure, that your wedding is going to go smoothly. I mean, it’s not a great atmosphere if there’s bad blood between the band and one of the bridesmaids.” He tried a different approach and the following silence rewarded him for it.

Carrie was obviously contemplating it and Luke decided to go all in.

“You do want to have an amazing wedding, right?”

For a short moment it was quiet once more, then a sigh traveled through the speaker. “I know what you’re doing, Patterson.”

He shrugged, even though she couldn’t see him.

“And it’s not going to work. Julie’s my friend and I can always look for another band, if you can’t be civil towards her at the wedding.” She had transformed her voice into something so falsely sweet, that Luke had to gag.

“You wouldn’t do that,” he breathed out.

“Try me.” Something was opened and closed in the background of their call and it took a moment until Carrie continued, “I’m not going to tell you where she is, so are we done here?”

Sighing, Luke affirmed it and she had hung up on him before he finished his sentence. Staring at his phone, he grumbled something about entitled blondes while entering the cemetery.

He made his way towards his grandfather’s grave, not surprised when he spotted the Christmas wreath on it. His mum must’ve been here earlier. Luke smiled, placing his hand on the headstone.

“Girls, am I right?”, he sighed, knowing that he’d only gotten laughter in response to that statement if his grandpa would’ve still been alive.

His eyes wandered over the empty cemetery until they spotted the fresh pink dahlias on Rose Molina’s grave. Suddenly, he knew exactly where to go.

Twilight was settling when he finally reached his destination. He wasn’t surprised to spot Julie’s Ford at the edge of the woods. Parking his truck next to it, Luke jumped out.

He grabbed the thick blanket off the passenger’s seat because it was fucking freezing and started heading towards the trees. Julie’s footsteps were clearly visible in the snow, making it easy to follow them.

When he stepped out on the other side of the woods, the sun had almost completely set. Julie was sitting on the bench, knees hugged to her chest, chin rested on them, staring out over Mountain Falls which lay to their feet, sparkling in the dusky air.

She had taken him here once shortly before everything had fallen apart. They had just finished writing their song together and Luke had taken her out for some milkshakes and fries which had been cold by the time they had brought them up here. 

They hadn’t cared, eating and laughing and spending hours talking until her lips where blue from the cold and not even cuddling up next to him could warm her up anymore.

In retrospect, it was glaringly obvious, that it had been a date. A fucking good one, too. If he concentrated, Luke could still remember the hurt in Julie’s eyes when he had high-fived her before saying goodnight.

He was sighing, beating up his teenage self internally, before clearing his throat gently, making her look up.

It was impossible to make out her impression in the dim light, so he came closer, careful to stop at any sign, that he wasn’t wanted here. It was her secret thinking spot after all.

“What are you doing here?”, she asked when he was close enough to see the frown on her face.

“I wanted to a—”

“If you are going to say ‘apologize’ again, I am going to strangle you.” Julie’s voice was cold, her eyes burning into his, though.

Luke swallowed, trying to come up with something else to say. “I was at Flynn’s and I called Carrie. But they didn’t rat you out.”

“They wouldn’t,” she smiled, turning her head back towards the city. “So, how’d you find me?”

He stepped up behind her, not daring to get into her personal space. The view was still spectacular, making him gasp a little. “I—I remembered what you told me when we were here the last time.”

Julie hummed, her gloved fingers rubbing against her elbows.

“It still is one of the best nights of my life,” admitted Luke quietly, his heart drumming a nervous rhythm against his ribcage, his hand busying itself with tugging his beanie around on his head.

She stilled and for a moment he was afraid, that she’d yell at him, throw him off the side of the look-out spot. Instead, she raised her head, locking her eyes with him. “It is?”

He nodded vehemently. “Sure, I mean, that night I got the greatest view of Mountain Falls, had fries dipped into milkshakes and, well, the best part was that I spent it with you.”

The wind rustled the trees around them, playing with the snow surrounding them. It was the only sound though, as he waited for Julie’s answer.

His nervousness grew with every heartbeat, the cold seeping into his clothes, making him shiver when her eyes wandered over his face.

At last, he couldn’t take it anymore. “You were my best friend, Julie. And it sucks, that I destroyed that friendship by being an idiot. I just really liked to have you in my life again.” _Preferably every day_ , his mind supplied but Luke decided it was best to leave that part out for now.

She tilted her head, her eyes reflecting the town’s Christmas light. “You want to sit?”

Carefully she scooted over. 

A breath left his lungs, turning the air around him foggy. Luke blinked while his heart was beating a wild celebratory dance in his chest. “Yeah, sure,” he hurried to say, unfolding his blanket as he sat down, offering half of it to her.

Julie took it, a small polite smile on her lips and Luke was taking whatever he could get right now.

Shortly, before the awkwardness could settle back onto the moment with how close they were to each other underneath the blanket, she surprised him by starting up a conversation.

“So, teaching, huh?” She asked without looking at him, eyes focused on something in the distance.

He nodded, glad to talk about things that had nothing to do with them. Like always he got passionate about his job, his hands waving around, voice animated while he shared the emotional stories of the job, not the fun ones he usually told the guys.

“Sounds like Freddie is special,” Julie concluded after that particular story.

Luke hummed. “He has such talent but it’s hidden behind all those insecurities. I really thought, getting him together with Kara would spark something…”

A small laugh escaped her lips and he couldn’t help it. She caught him staring at her mouth, making him blush a little.

“Let them figure it on their own, huh?” She smirked, bumping her shoulder into his.

The sudden contact, even through the layer of clothes between them, travelled through his entire body. He felt on fire, blaming the rush of that on why he blurted out his next words. “I just don’t want him not to realize they’d be good together.”

He froze, fearing Julie’s reaction. It was obvious, that he wasn’t only talking about Freddie. At least it was obvious to him. Maybe, maybe Julie hadn’t picked up on it. Then again, this was Julie. She was way better at this whole feelings and emotions stuff than him.

“I would’ve never told you.” Julie’s words took their time to make sense, but then Luke’s stomach twisted into knots.

“What?” He barely got out.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, which didn’t help the internal freak-out he had, at all.

“I would’ve never told you I liked you, as more than a friend,” she added as if it needed to be added. Luke was very much on the same page, even though the blood was rushing through him, warming even the smallest toe and letting the nervousness trickle through his veins.

“Why?” His voice sounded off but maybe it was only because he was still not done panicking as Julie fucking Molina was coming even closer, her entire side now pressing against his.

Maybe—maybe, it was the cold. He was sure, it was the cold.

Another sigh, then, “I was leaving, remember? If, if you had felt the same way, it would’ve made saying goodbye that much harder.”

“But—”

Her head moved on his shoulder. She was shaking it. “It’s okay, Luke. It’s been okay for a while now. Being back here, I just guess, it brought back some old memories.”

He wanted to say something, needed to say something but the rush from before had subsided, leaving him paralyzed. Here she was forgiving him for his mistakes and if he could just open his mouth, he could tell her that he was caught up in old feelings as well, which mixed deliciously well with his new ones.

“Oh, and it’s okay, if you use our song for Carrie’s wedding. It should be played for people and, you know, it’s not like it is about us anymore, right?”

She raised her head, eyes meeting his and Luke didn’t know how he managed to nod and smile, because all he wanted to do was scream out ‘ _Yes, it is!_ ’ into the night.  
  
  
  


#### to be continued ...

__


	7. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You freaking lovely people!!  
> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments and love on the last chapter! It means so, so much 🥰
> 
> Who's ready for some fluff which is distracting me from editing the angsty parts of my other WIP?
> 
> As always, I'd love to hang out with you on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/). We can freak out about the fact, that we still haven't gotten that season 2 announcement together 😉
> 
> Have fun reading and feedback is always, always appreciated!  
> Bea x.

  
  


_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas.  
There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas. __  
  
  
  
_

__

#### Thursday

Band practice was... well, it was going.

Luke couldn’t concentrate. After he had messed up the transition from the chorus to the bridge of ‘Bright’ for the third time in a row, Alex and Reggie both came to a halt, staring at him incredulously.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”, asked Reggie, letting his last note ring through the classroom and looking at him with worry in his eyes.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, normally you can play that riff in your sleep.”

Luke remembered saying something along the lines. Very dimly, overshadowed by the fact, that Julie Molina had made herself comfortable in his mind. She had quickly overtaken every last of his braincells.

He had shortly seen her while getting coffee in the morning for school. Sitting at one of the tables in the far back, headphones in and laptop opened in front of her, a wave and a smile had been enough to make him stumble over his own feet.

Flynn’s cackling was still haunting him.

“It’s… nothing.” He tried to wave it off but it was obvious that his friends didn’t believe him.

Alex simply raised an eyebrow, before putting down his drumsticks and rounding the set. “Is this about Julie?”

“What?” Luke gaped. “No—psh, why’d you think that?”

His voice went up, breaking at the top and Reggie snorted.

“So, it is about Julie,” he said, jumping up onto the stage behind them and dangling his feet. “Carolynn already told me that you couldn’t stop sending heart eyes in her direction while being covered in glitter.”

“I did not!” Luke protested, keeping himself from stomping his foot in emphasis.

Alex rolled his eyes. “So, what! It’s not like it’s a big deal, right? Your old feelings are heating up, that’s perfectly normal.”

“Well, duh!” Reggie pointed a finger gun at the drummer. “Remember, how he was completely in love with Julie in high school?”

Luke wanted to disagree more out of instinct, than actually having anything to protest about. 

“If you say once more, that you weren’t, I’m going to tell you about all the other places Willie and I have had sex,” said Alex quickly.

“You—” Luke was speechless, opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish and then finally settled on a heavy sigh.

“Bro, you wrote her a love song!” Reggie smirked, winked and had the audacity to blow him a kiss.

“I… did.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But that doesn’t matter anymore. It was ages ago and Julie— she agreed to let us use our song.”

“Sweet!” A fist pumped the air, as Reggie jumped onto his feet, grinning down at them.

“She said that it’s not about us anymore.”

“Oh.”

A tense silence settled over them, as his bandmates tried to come up with something to say and Luke was playing the memory of Julie’s admission on repeat.

“So, you do you like, still like her?” Reggie’s voice was tentative, his eyes soft.

Luke shrugged. “Does it matter? I just got her back as a friend and after the wedding she’ll go back to L.A. and get a job and live her life there. And I’ll still be here.”

He plucked the strings of his guitar mindlessly, distracting himself by staring at his fingers.

It was Alex who finally broke the quiet by banging one of his cymbals loudly. “Well, are we going to rehearse or what?”

Glad for the diversion, Luke nodded. Reggie grinned at him, shaking his hair out of his face and strumming on his bass, the note filling the classroom.

They worked through their set, sounding much better than a few days ago, falling back into the connection they always had on stage. The pieces finally clicked into place and when they finished their last song, Luke was filled with energy just like his two best friends.

He jumped onto Reggie’s back, messing up his hair and kissing his cheek sloppily before letting go, fist-bumping Alex excitedly.

“That was fucking awesome!” He grinned, strumming another C-chord.

“Honestly, boys, I can’t wait to perform again,” breathed out the bassist, “It’ll be the first time Carolynn sees me play.”

Luke wanted to shoot back how cheesy that was, when Alex piped up with, “Believe me, you’re gonna get laid afterwards,” shrugging nonchalantly as if that picture wasn’t enough, he added, “at least it always worked with Willie.”

Color rushed into Reggie’s cheeks, while Luke picked up his beanie and threw it at the drummer. “Seriously, you are disgusting,” he grumbled.

Alex smirked. “Who knows, maybe it’ll work for you, too!”

He couldn’t help the flash of memories of when Julie had last seen them play in high school.

It had been at a bar, two towns over, a week or so before the showcase. Flynn, Carrie and her had been their rookies for the evening to get them access to the bar. Had she liked watching him perform? It made his stomach feel all warm and fuzzy, let his head think thoughts that were not appropriate for band rehearsal and Luke banned them from his mind quickly, before they were going to be visible on his face.

He wasn’t able to handle any more teasing tonight.

Trying to change the subject, Luke asked, “We’re finished for tonight, right? Parents are waiting.”

“Don’t you want to do _the_ song?” Reggie seemed surprised. “We should rehearse it, too, right?”

Alex hummed in agreement, already working on the rhythm they had come up with ten years ago to go along with Julie’s and his’ song.

“I don’t know,” frowned Luke.

“Come on, man!” Reggie patted his shoulder. “You don’t wanna mess it up on Saturday, do you? In front of everybody—well, mainly Julie, but—”

“Reg.” Luke growled, effectively shutting him up.

His friend’s lips thinned as he gnawed at them, while Alex’s eyes bounced back and forth between them.

“No, no I don’t.” He conceded and Reggie puffed his chest out.

Alex counted them in quickly and it was weird. They had all needed at least three times for all the other songs to get it right again, to remember the chords and the strumming patterns, their counts and cues.

It wasn’t any different this time, but Luke quickly realized that it was missing something. Alex and Reggie must’ve felt it, too because after they had finished, the silence dragged out awkwardly.

They all knew what the song needed but neither of them had the bravery to voice it. Reggie and Alex were too afraid of Luke’s reaction and he himself was too busy ignoring the big gaping hole in his chest.

“Ah, yes,” he finally sighed, “that’ll need some more work.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, looking at him incredulously. “Dude, it needs—,” he started but stopped himself, “You know what it needs.”

“As do I,” piped up Reggie, leaning on the stage once again.

Luke shook his head, taking off his guitar. “I can’t ask her to sing with us. That’d be… weird.”

“Why?”

Reggie asked him so innocently that Luke wasn’t sure if he was joking for a moment. But his eyes were earnest, making him sigh once more.

“I just got back into her good graces. Singing a love song together, the song that started this whole mess, it’d just complicate everything.”

“Or it’d clear some things up,” supplied Alex.

Frowning, Luke packed away his guitar. “No.” He shook his head. “I want to be Julie’s friend, nothing more.”

His friends clearly didn’t believe him but they packed up their things as well, following him out onto the parking lot. They said goodbye to Reggie at his car, before making their way home.

If Luke checked Flynn’s café on the way to see if Julie was there, Alex thankfully didn’t comment on it. She wasn’t, by the way.

His mother set down the roasted chicken in the middle of the table. The scent wafted through the room, making Luke’s mouth water.

“Smells delicious,” complimented his dad, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, before handing Luke a beer.

They all sat down at the table and it didn’t take long until their small talk ceased in favor of enjoying the food.

Their weekly dinners had become a tradition ever since he had moved back from college. Him and his parents still weren’t super close after all the fights they had had when he was a teenager but moving away for college had given them enough space to slowly let the wounds heal.

Sure, there were still topics that they’d avoid, discussion that would always end with Luke leaving pissed off. But by now, he was grown-up enough to shoot them a text when he got home safe.

Some wounds couldn’t be mended without leaving scabbed-over scars. It’d be awful to not see his parents because of them. Of course, it wasn’t the healthiest relationship they had but it was better than having none at all. 

After they had finished the pot roast, they all got their jackets and scarves, venturing out into the cold night.

It was a clear night sky, stars twinkling down from above and the moon helping the streetlights illuminating the town.

His mum was telling him about the Christmas photo she’d gotten from Aunt Christine, repeating how cute his cousin’s babies were. Luke knew very well, that she’d give anything for grandkids of her own, even if she had never mentioned it to him. He saw the way she always lit up whenever he was babysitting Jake and Finn and visited her place, though.

He wasn’t really ready for kids of his own, glad when he could hand over the twins to their parents after having spent an entire afternoon with them. But he could imagine, that one day, he’d teach his own kids how to play the guitar, place their fingers gently, help them press down the strings and jam with them. If they had distinctive dark curls than it was nobody’s business.

They reached Flynn’s café shortly after eight, the bells above the door announcing their entry.

His friend was waving at them as she took the order of a couple by the window and they took their seat at their regular table. The one that was closest to the bar, so that they could chat with Flynn, as she was preparing the orders.

“Hi, darling!” His mum greeted the woman with a warm smile, when she came over, lightning the candle in the middle of the table.

“Hey Emily, Mitch! How are you?” Flynn disappeared behind the counter. While she worked on her orders, she listened to his mum who, once again, got into detail with describing Aunt Christine’s Christmas card.

Luke drowned her out, playing with the menu on their table, twirling it between his fingers. His dad had already picked up one of the newspapers on the bar, starting the crossword puzzle in the back.

“And how’s the wedding preparations going?” The word ‘wedding’ made him perk up again.

Had he paid more attention he maybe would’ve been able to prevent the conversation from going there. Now, though, he was too late, because Flynn answered, “It’s going great! Julie and Luke saved the center pieces so Carrie’s not going to murder anybody over them.”

Luke shot her a glare, hoping to convey that this was not okay, because his mum, she loved Julie.

“Julie?” She was looking between him and Flynn, trying to get their attention.

They were still immersed in their stare-off which unfortunately he was about to lose because the bells announced a new customer and out of the corner of his eyes, he recognized the beige coat.

“Julie!” His mum said again, this time excitement clearly coloring her voice. “Mitch, look! It’s Julie!”

Luke knew he was staring at her as she came towards their table and greeted his parents with a huge smile on her face. Flynn excused herself, tending to her customers while Julie patiently answered all of his mother’s questions, asked a few of her own and made Luke’s heart beat quicken whenever her gaze strayed from his mum to him.

“Why don’t you let Julie sit down, huh?”, interfered his dad, drawing back a chair for Julie.

For a short moment, Luke thought, she’d decline but after she had quickly checked in with Flynn, she sat down next to him, her elbow brushing against his whenever she moved.

He was uncharacteristically quiet, he knew, but this, this situation it was overwhelming.

His mum and Julie had always gotten along well. Whenever they had worked on the song at his home, there’d be fresh cookies set out for them on the kitchen table and Julie had always made sure to spent a little time with his mum, filling her in on everything happening in her life.

And now, they once again hit it off, as if no time had passed.

Flynn obviously had gotten wind off how out of it he was because his coffee was definitely spiked with liquor, making him shiver with his first sip.

“How long are you staying?”, asked his mum then, bringing Luke back to the present.

“Until Sunday. My flight leaves at eight.” Julie smiled. “I want to be with my family for Christmas.”

His parents nodded, the crossword long forgotten because even though, his dad hadn’t been around often whenever Julie had visited, he was listening intently to her stories.

Luke shouldn’t be surprised because Julie was just somebody you had to like and listen to, her personality shining a bright light on everyone around her, drawing them in. She definitely drew him in like a moth to the flame and he knew it’d hurt when she’d leave on Sunday.

This was only a short visit to the past for her.

He just had been foolish enough to not realize his feelings ten years ago and was paying for it, now.

Flynn caught his eyes across the room when he finally could drag them away from the girl next to him. There was a smile playing around her lips, as she raised her eyebrows, nodding her head towards Julie.

Luke couldn’t help, he nodded.

The smile morphed into a smirk and Flynn blew him a quick kiss which made the heat creep up his neck. Glad, that the couple by the window dragged her attention away from him and towards them, he saw his mum staring at him, just before she averted her eyes.

“Luke’s band is playing the wedding, but you probably already know that,” said his mother then.

He was a little surprised by the sudden change of topic. Julie seemed, too, because she looked at him, biting her lip before she nodded.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to watch him perform again.”

Her eyes didn’t leave his and Luke didn’t know what exactly was happening but he never wanted this to end. He’d gladly drown in her eyes if it meant, she’d continue to look at him like this. All soft brown eyes, her curls framing her face, lips slightly parted and so inviting, elbows touching and so, so close.

His mind was supplying him with Alex’ line from rehearsal, effectively ruining the moment and making Luke break eye contact because he couldn’t have guaranteed for his next move otherwise.

“Oh, is it that late already?” His dad was checking his watch, moving his wrist overly dramatic and pushing his glasses up his nose.

Luke really didn’t think his dad had it in him but apparently, he had underestimated him.

For a moment he wasn’t sure if his mum caught on but then she quickly looked at him before smiling. “You’re right, Mitch. We should really head home.”

They never went to bed before eleven.

He sent them a thankful smile as they got up to leave, saying goodbye to Julie with a hug and a request to visit them once more before leaving. It wasn’t long before they had left them alone.

Flynn was joining them at the table, talking to Julie about the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and Luke was trying to find the right words. It couldn’t be that hard to ask Julie if she wanted to go for a walk with him, right? Felt like inventing time travel, though, the alcohol Flynn had put into his coffee wasn’t helping with keeping a clear head.

“—still have to bake those muffins.”

“I could help you,” he blurted out.

_What?! You don’t even know how to make coffee_ , commented the voice in his head drily, which sounded an awful lot like Alex.

Both girls stared at him.

Julie’s blueberry muffins were legendary. Her mum always used to make them for bake sales at school and they’d be gone the quickest every single time. Luke was pretty sure that there was nothing he could help her with.

“Um, sure,” Julie smiled. “But don’t you have the showcase tomorrow?”

Right. That was tomorrow. Luke couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about it for a moment. He spent every second in school organizing it, freaking out over it. It kept his mind busy and thoughts about Julie at bay. There was no need for another Kara-incident.

“That’s… okay. Nothing else to prepare.” Lie! Big fucking lie! But if it meant spending the afternoon with Julie, he’d gladly pull an all-nighter tonight.

Flynn and Julie both raised an eyebrow and he was sure that they both knew he was full of shit. To his surprise Flynn was the one to say, “You could use the help, Jules.”

“Okay, yeah, great! When do you get off work?”

And within a minute they had set up a time when he’d show up at Flynn’s place to bake muffins with her. It felt a little surreal as Luke saved the reminder in his phone. 

“Are you gonna stay until I close?” Flynn asked then and that right there was Luke’s opening.

His brain was obviously still too occupied with processing the muffin-baking tomorrow, because he wasn’t able to say anything.

“I actually wanted to go for a walk.” Julie answered and that right there, was another one.

He opened his mouth, begging it to just say ‘Me, too’. Two words, two fucking words. It really couldn’t be this hard! “It’s pretty cold outside,” he said instead.

Flynn was actively trying not to face-palm and Julie stared at him before she smiled cheekily. “Yeah, you're probably right. Some company could help with that.”

Luke wasn’t sure, if he could die from his heart getting caught up in his internal freak-out. Was Julie Molina fucking flirting with him?!

“Uhhh…” His brain was malfunctioning along with his heart. “We, um, we could—like, go together?”

While Flynn rolled her eyes at him, Julie put on her jacket. “What are you waiting for, Patterson?” She asked, seeing as he was still glued to his seat and Luke hurriedly followed her out of the café, pulling his beanie over his curls as he stepped out into the cold December night once again.

His entire body was thrumming with nerves and anticipation. Even if Julie was leaving again in three days, there was no reason to not enjoy her company until then.

He could handle this, he really could.

#### to be continued ...

__


	8. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are hitting home stretch! Thank you to all the lovely people who are along for the ride on this! Writing this definitely made the wait for the holiday break easier!
> 
> Okay, now listen, this chapter is my favorite! It was so much fun to write and it's so achingly sweet and full of fluff!
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing! Feedback in any form is always appreciated 🥰  
> If you want to hang out with me, you can do so on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/), I'm always happy to talk to you guys!
> 
> Bea x.

  
  


_Oh, but this evening can be a holy night.  
Let's cozy on up by the fireplace and dim those Christmas lights.  
__  
  
  
  
_

__

#### Friday

Luke was still walking on cloud nine when he entered the café the next morning.

Last night had been amazing. They had walked around Mountain Falls for almost two hours until it had gotten too cold, talking non-stop about everything and nothing and if Luke hadn’t been halfway in love with Julie before, he certainly was now.

It was like opening a treasure chest.

Now, that he knew those feelings were there – had probably always been there – he couldn’t stop experiencing them and with every smile, laugh and touch of her they just grew stronger.

Falling in love with Julie suddenly seemed inevitable, like his heart had waited for her to come back all those years, just to now jump out of his chest at the thought of her.

If it had been anybody else, Luke would’ve told them they were ridiculous. When Alex had told him after the second date with Willie that he was the one, he had smiled and nodded, happy for his friend but concerned for his heart. Well, Willie had proven him wrong.

When Reggie had dragged him to a jewelry store after dating Carolynn for a month, Luke had gone with him, being a supportive best friend but having doubts about it, because he knew him, too. Carolynn though was just the perfect match for Reg.

And maybe, maybe Julie was his.

The thought made him smile all the way to the café.

It was bustling with customers, the morning rush keeping Flynn and her staff busy. Like always, his to-go cup was already set on the counter and normally Luke would pick it up, blow Flynn a kiss and then head out but today, she was waiting along with it.

“Morning,” he greeted her, unable to keep the cheeriness out of his voice. It was a great day!

Flynn raised her eyebrows, looked him up and down and then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, ‘I knew it.’

He wouldn’t let her grumpiness ruin his mood, so he bent over the counter, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“Okay, Patterson, stop it!” She wiped it away, but he saw the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You’re disgusting,” she told him, pointing her finger at him.

“You love me really,” he answered, throwing in a wink and Flynn rolled her eyes.

She placed her elbows on the bar, leaning on them and beckoning him to come closer.

Luke did so dutifully, curious as what secret she’d share with him.

Surprisingly gently, Flynn took his hand into hers. “You know, Julie’s flying back to L.A. on Sunday, right?”

All the air left his lungs.

Right. He had almost made himself forget about that. Her flight was leaving at eight. His good mood evaporated.

“I saw what happened to both of you last time, she left and believe me, I’m not looking forward to a repeat performance.” She sighed, swiping a lock out of his eyes. He had rarely seen her this soft. “Just, please be sure about this, okay?”

Luke swallowed but then straightened his shoulders. “I am sure.”

A small smile played around her lips at the admission. “Then, let me tell you, that Julie was—”

He never got to find out how the sentence would’ve continued because in that moment, Julie stepped up to the bar, curious eyes flitting between them.

“Julie!” Flynn cheered, pushing off of the bar and towards the coffee machine to prepare one for her friend.

“Hey.” Luke wasn’t sure if she had heard him, because the soft-spoken word seemed to drown in the noise of the café but she smiled up at him.

“Hey,” Julie breathed out just as soft. “You off to school?”

He nodded, gripping his to-go cup tightly, so he didn’t do anything stupid, like pull her in for a kiss right here, right now.

That would be an epically bad idea because you couldn’t go around kissing your former best friends who had been in love with you ten years ago, just because you suddenly realized you were in love with them right now.

Suddenly, the thought of Julie leaving was overshadowed by another one. What if she didn’t feel the same?

“Can I walk you to work?”

The question baffled him for a moment, then he nodded and smiled. Maybe, maybe she did feel the same way.

Together they left the café, Flynn watching them with a happy smile before groaning because one of the college kids was just inept when it came to handling the coffee machine.

Strangely enough, especially after last night, the walk to school quickly turned awkward.

Luke was still busy with trying to find clear signs in his interactions with Julie, that she was actually getting butterflies in her stomach, every time he smiled at her, as well.

“So, the Winter Showcase is tonight, right?” She finally asked and Luke could breathe a little easier.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” He tapped his fingers against the coffee cup. “And the rehearsal dinner is tonight, too, right?”

Julie nodded and Luke bit his lip, trying to come up with something to say.

“It’s still cool if I help you with those muffins?” He checked because even if he had to cram all the last-minute preparations for the showcase into his classes today, there was no way he was going to miss this.

“Of course! You have Flynn’s address, don’t you?”

He nodded, grinning and about to say something else, when a teenager skidded to a halt in front of them, hands out to stop them from walking.

“Mr Patterson—” Freddie was out of breath, resting his hands on his knees, doubling over, backpack almost slipping off his shoulder. “Mr Patterson! I quit the showcase,” he finally got out.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold up.” Luke stepped towards the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him straight until he could look into his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I—I can’t do this.” Freddie’s eyes flitted to Julie, before he leaned closer and whispered, “Kara tried to _kiss_ me last night.”

Julie hid her giggles behind her coffee cup and Luke had to bite his lip to keep himself from joining her. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” He asked the teenager, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“No!” Freddie moaned, slumping against Luke and running a hand over his face. “It’s awful! I don’t know how to kiss girls and Kara, she’s like awesome and incredible and this brilliant musician and I’m… me.”

He threw his hands up in the air, almost taking Luke’s coffee cup with him and stared at his teacher helplessly.

Luke frowned. “Listen, Freddie, you are talented and a great kid and if Kara likes you, then she has obviously come to realize that and you’d be dumb to not at least try, right?”

His ears were burning and it felt like Julie was breathing down his neck. She had certainly grown quiet next to him and Luke was afraid to look at her right now. This conversation hit a little too close to home.

“You think?” Freddie didn’t seem completely convinced but his shoulders had straightened at least and his knuckles weren’t gripping his backpack strap for dear life anymore.

Luke nodded. “And I’m very sure, Kara wouldn’t mind teaching you how to kiss.”

Now, his student quickly got flustered, cheeks red and hands shaking as he let out a shaky laugh. “I’m sorry, Mr Patterson. I know I shouldn’t bother you before school.”

He waved it off. “Today’s an exciting day, so I can live with it.”

“Okay, um, I’ll see you in class?” Freddie waited until Luke nodded before he turned to Julie. “Are you coming tonight, too?”

“I’m afraid, I won’t be able to make it,” Julie answered.

Even though, he had already known that, Luke couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

Freddie shrugged, said “Okay, bye, then” and hurried off to school.

They watched him go.

“So, that’s Freddie, huh?”, smiled Julie, bumping her elbow against his. “He seems like a nice kid.”

“He is,” affirmed Luke.

They reached the school shortly after, saying goodbye with an awkward hug and if Freddie waited for him, rushing to his side as soon as he had entered the building to ask if that woman he had been with was the same he had rambled to Kara about, then Luke was glad they were already out of Julie’s earshot.

After school, which had been a disaster because suddenly nobody remembered their lyrics, cues or melodies during the run-through for tonight, Luke hurried home.

He had ended the school day with a loud ‘STOP!’, followed by sending everybody home and banning them from trying to sing or play their songs for the rest of the afternoon. They were to relax and clear their minds. Luke knew most of them wouldn’t listen, but he prayed that everything would go smoothly tonight.

By the time he reached their apartment, he was out of breath. Jumping under the shower, he tried to calm his nerves a little because really, this all shouldn’t be that big of a deal. He and Julie had hung out by themselves many, many times before, none of those had made him this nervous.

But Luke hadn’t seen those as potential dates and he had also not been afraid to make a fool out of himself if Julie didn’t reciprocate his feelings, so he knew technically that his nerves were kind of natural. Knowing about it didn’t help with them, though.

Which was how he ended up in front of his closet once more, staring at his clothes while Willie lounged on his bed, Alex’ head in his lap.

They had vetoed everything he had shown them so far and Luke was slowly losing his patience with them. A quick glance at his watch told him that he should leave in five minutes if he wanted to be at Julie’s in time. And he hadn’t even started on his hair!

“How about the purple one?”, suggested Alex then.

“Nah, makes him look pale,” said Willie quickly and Alex hummed in agreement.

Luke groaned. “I can’t believe I have nothing to wear!” He ran his fingers through his hair, which probably didn’t help the hair-do situation but right now he didn’t care.

Suddenly Alex sat up. “I got something!” Without looking at either of them he sprinted out of the room.

Willie and him shared a confused look and the artist shrugged, falling back into Luke’s pillows. “Nervous about the showcase tonight?”, he asked nonchalantly, obviously trying to distract him.

“They’ll do great,” said Luke, not sure if he was trying to convince Willie or himself but thankfully, Alex showed up in the doorframe holding a gift-wrapped package in his hands.

“Merry early Christmas!” He cheered, throwing the present at him.

“What—?” Luke caught it, staring at his best friend.

“It’s from Willie, well actually it’s from me, since I picked it out after Willie decided not to give you another painting, so…” They both quickly looked at the ripped canvas in the corner.

It had been Willie’s present to him last year, a beautiful painting of one of Luke’s vacation pictures from Vietnam but Luke had thrown a shoe at it while searching for something on New Year’s Eve.

“Open it already,” encouraged Willie, sitting up on the bed excitedly.

Luke ripped the paper open. Out came a dark blue, thinly knitted sweater, almost the same color the suit Alex had bought for him for tomorrow. It was soft and when he tugged it over his head, it fit perfectly.

Alex stepped closer, adjusting the collar. “She was right, the color does bring out your eyes.”

He couldn’t help it, he rolled his eyes at his friend, before taking a look at himself in the mirror. Alex was right though, it looked pretty good.

“Well, don’t you look sharp?”, asked Willie, mimicking him before laughing when Luke threw a pillow at his head.

In retaliation Alex ruffled his hair which reminded him, that he was out of time to do anything with the unruly mop of hair on his head. Groaning, Luke tried to pat it down, which was for naught.

“Chill, man, Julie will think you look delicious!” Alex winked, falling back onto Luke’s bed, rolling into his boyfriend.

“Yeah, maybe those muffins won’t be the only thing getting tasted tonight, huh?”, grinned Willie and normally he would’ve retaliated on the comment but he was already late, not wanting Julie to think he stood her up.

Throwing a ‘fuck you’, followed by his middle finger at the couple had to be enough for now. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet off the dresser, hurrying towards the door.

Skidding to a halt, he turned around. “And don’t even think about having sex in my room!”

He pointed his finger at both of them, trying to give off a threatening glare.

Alex was shaking his head. He gave him a thumbs-up. “Go get her, tiger!”

Willie though, was still smirking. “Thanks for the idea, bro!”

Rolling his eyes once again, Luke left them, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside because he was so lucky to have both of them in his life.

When Julie opened the door, his heart stopped.

She had her hair up, wearing a fitted tee, that showed off her smooth stomach and leggings and he didn’t know where to look at first. His mind was quickly supplying him with images of legs and hands and breasts.

Finally, his eyes landed on hers and he hoped, he misinterpreted that smirk because otherwise, Julie knew exactly what he had been thinking about a moment ago.

“I already started on the batter,” she told him while stepping aside, letting him into Flynn’s flat.

Soft Christmas music was coming from the Bluetooth speaker on the kitchen island where a mess had already been made.

Luke put his jacket over one of the chairs and when he turned back around, he could’ve sworn, Julie had been staring.

“Wanna measure the flour?” She asked him, leaning her hips against the island and he nodded, unsure of opening his mouth, as he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop it from blurting out his thoughts.

They worked side by side, falling into a pleasant chatter. Luke quickly regretted wearing the nice sweater because apparently, flour had a tendency to stick to your clothes during baking.

Julie had some in her hair as well and it looked adorable. Maybe later, he could lean over and try to wipe it away.

He had rolled his sleeves up, envious of Julie’s sleeveless shirt. 

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t like sleeves,” he said while mixing the batter.

She laughed at his comment. “Sure, _that’s_ the reason.”

Luke nodded earnestly. “What other could there be?”

Raising an eyebrow, she was still smirking as she said, “You just liked showing off your arms.”

He sputtered. “That’s— outrageous!”

Julie was laughing again, shaking her head at him. “Come on, getting detention for it was just an added bonus.”

Luke huffed, about to disagree but she obviously wasn’t finished.

“And the main reason were all those girls swooning over you.”

“Jealous?” He leaned in, eyes fixed on her hers and heart thumping hard against his ribcage.

“You wish,” Julie breathed out and suddenly Luke realized how close they had gotten.

If he only moved a little further, he could close the gap between them, touch his mouth to Julie’s, press her against the counter and maybe get a moan out of those damn lips.

The oven signaling that it had reached the wanted temperature made them jump apart.

Luke cleared his throat, trying to get his breathing under control while Julie was taking the mixing bowl from him, filling the batter into the baking tray. She evaded his eyes until the muffins were in the oven and she had set the timer.

“Coffee?” She asked when she finally turned back to him. Her face was carefully blank and Luke frowned.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, glad that she at least wanted him to stick around.

He really wasn’t sure how to interpret the moment they had had. Because he was sure that it had been a Moment! Did it mean she still had feelings for him? She had leaned in after all? And they had definitely flirted before. But why couldn’t she look him in the eyes now?

Luke was going to get his first grey hair because of this. He knew it.

Julie led him into the living room, two cups of coffee in her hands. Sitting down on the couch, she handed him one of them.

He was distracted by the six string he had spotted next to the TV, though. “Oh, Flynn got a guitar!”

Picking it up, he strummed a few chords before turning back to Julie.

“That’s mine, actually.”

Luke couldn’t help it. He fell even deeper. Voice breaking, he got out, “Yours?”

“Yeah, I started playing a while back.”

“That’s, that’s… cool, I guess.”

She chuckled. “You guess?”

He sat down next to her, guitar in his lap. Suddenly all he wanted was to hear her sing again. “Up for some songs?”

Raising her eyebrows, she said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s a great idea,” he disagreed and started strumming the chords to ‘Party in the USA’.

For a short moment he wasn’t sure if Julie would go along with it but she joined him at the chorus and in that moment, Luke knew that he was gone for her completely.

Her voice pulled him in like it had ten years ago, harmonizing perfectly with his and it was like no time had passed and they were suddenly back in her bedroom, backs against the bed, singing together, trying out different songs and having the time of their lives.

When they ended, Luke was pretty sure that his feelings were clearly written on his face and he was surprised to find, that he didn’t mind. He wanted her to know, wanted her to realize he was hers for the taking, that she only needed to say a word and he’d say ‘yes’ immediately.

But instead of saying anything, Julie took the guitar from him. She started playing and apart from a short break to take out the muffins they spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch, trading the guitar back and forth.

Flynn disrupted their rendition of ‘Shape of You’, her eyes wandering between the two of them until they finally rested on their touching knees. “You having fun?”, she asked, voice drawing out the words.

Julie nodded and Luke had to smile because _she had fun with him_! His heart was dancing around wildly in his chest.

“Then I’m sorry, but we have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner and don’t you have a showcase to get to?”

Looking at his watch, Luke’s heart stopped mid-jump, before dropping right into his stomach. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed out.

He placed the guitar next to the TV again, picking his phone up of the small side table, kissed Julie on the cheek and waved at Flynn before he hurried out the living room, grabbing his jacket in the kitchen and leaving the apartment.

It wasn’t until he had started his engine, that he realized he had kissed Julie. On the cheek, but still. His foot slipped off the gas.

Thankfully everything went smoothly that night. The auditorium looked great with the decorations him and Julie had made. Carolynn and Reggie showed up, as did Willie and Alex. All his students put on their best performances and Luke’s heart swelled with pride.

The night ended with Freddie and Kara. And Luke had to admit that he had underestimated the power of their performance. The entire room fell dead-quiet, enthralled by the boy’s words. A deafening reaction followed, cheers and claps and while they held hands to bow, Luke could see Kara whispering something to the red-haired teenager.

He was forced to give a short speech by his students, getting catcalled by Willie which sent the whole room into fits. Trying to be a good role model Luke refrained from showing him the middle finger or cursing but he did give him the stink-eye for good measure.

After the show, all the families sticked around, milling, chatting to their neighbors and relatives and Luke sat down on stage, leaning back while Reggie and Willie talked all over each other.

Carolynn and Alex were obviously trying not to laugh at their significant others and Luke realized that the only thing making this whole night better would be Julie by his side.

He leaned onto his elbows, letting his head fall back and sighed. Out of his eyes, he caught sight of Freddie and Kara in the left wings. They were hugging and Luke had to smile.

As they separated, Kara’s mouth was moving and suddenly Freddie leaned in once more, aiming directly for her lips and Luke quickly looked away, grinning to himself.

They all left the school shortly after eleven, the janitor finally throwing them out. It was cold outside and they huddled together after Reggie and Carolynn left, hurrying back towards their apartment.

Willie and Alex quickly said goodnight, disappearing in Alex’s room and Luke picked up his six string after closing the door behind him.

There had been a melody drifting in and out of his mind all day, begging to be written down. Picking up his old songbook, he opened it.

The lines basically wrote themselves, the chords appearing on the page soon after and Luke knew, that there was no other option than to finish it right here, right now. He needed to get the words out, otherwise he’d might explode.

__

_Step into my world  
Bittersweet love story about a girl..._

__

__  


#### to be continued ...


	9. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everybody celebrating! ✨  
> Thank you all for supporting me through-out this story. It definitely was one of my greatest presents 🥰
> 
> I'm so sorry, that this story isn't finished in time for Christmas but my sister demanded I spent time with her over the holidays and I was happy to obliged. I hope the chapter makes up for it, though 😉
> 
> Carrie and Nick are getting married in this and it was so much to write a little more about Carrie!
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Any kind of feedback is very much appreciated or you can drop by my [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/) to come talk to me.
> 
> Have fun reading,  
> Bea x.

  
  


_Each year I ask for many different things  
but now I know what my heart wants you to bring  
__  
  
  
  
_

__

#### Saturday

Luke’s phone woke him up way too early. It was still dark outside and the digits read 6:47, making him frown.

His eyes were too tired to make out the name but he answered the call with a groan anyways, hiding his face in the pillows.

“Are you still in bed?!” Carrie’s voice was piercing through the haziness.

“Wilson?” He sighed, sitting up.

“You are supposed to bring the decorations at eight!”

“And I will,” he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Without a goodbye she disconnected the call.

Luke fell back, rolling around to get some more sleep.

It had been a short night but when his eyes fell on the black notebook resting on his nightstand, he couldn’t help smile. _Worth it_ , he thought, before closing his eyes.

Five minutes later, Carrie called again.

“Did you rehearse enough?”, she wanted to know this time.

Shortly after seven, she needed to know if they’d bring their own equipment, which Luke was pretty sure they had discussed a week ago at her place.

When she called at half past seven, he had already showered and gotten himself dressed. He figured, she wouldn’t let him get any more sleep, so he might as well start the day properly.

Alex and Willie both hadn’t shown up, yet, as he left the flat to drive the decorations to the venue, the townhall which was only location big enough to host close to three hundred guests.

Carrie was waiting for him outside of it, dressed in a silk dress robe, her hair in disarray and eyes blaringly exhausted.

“You’re late,” she immediately said.

It was two minutes past eight but Luke refrained from commenting on it. He was not in the mood to fight with her today, pretty sure that he’d lose. Instead, he busied himself with unloading his truck, a few of the staff members helping him.

The bride was directing them, driving all of them crazy and Luke could’ve kissed Nick when he showed up twenty minutes later, scaring off Carrie.

She left in a hurry, cursing at her groom because he was going to bring them bad luck.

Luke sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs.

“You sure, you wanna go through with it?” He asked Nick.

His old classmate took a seat next to him, tilting his head at Luke and smiling. “She’s always been there for me, supporting me in everything I wanted to do." Smiling, Nick winked at him. "Just… stay out of her way until the wedding starts. It’s what I’ve been doing.”

Carolynn drove them to the venue in the afternoon. The church had started a little while ago which they all wouldn’t attend. Instead, they set up the stage, doing a quick run-through, before Willie and Carolynn helped them with the soundcheck.

By now, they really had gotten their groove back. Everything clicked into place, the pieces fitting so effortlessly and the hours spent rehearsing in their youth paying off once again. Luke had known that it’d help him more to work on their music than his History homework and obviously, he had been right.

Now, he knew what his bandmates were thinking at every moment, knew when to share his mic with Reggie or spin towards Alex. They filled the room with music and he couldn’t help grinning broadly.

After they finished their soundcheck, Luke said, “That was rad, guys!” He took his guitar off, putting it down gently.

Reggie had already jumped off the stage and Carolynn dragged him in for a kiss that definitely supported Alex’ theory.

Averting his eyes, Luke settled on the edge of the stage, overlooking the room. 

“We should still try Julie’s song, shouldn’t we?”, asked Alex tentatively.

Reggie let go of his wife, looking at him worriedly, but Luke simply shook his head.

“I’ve got something better,” he said, patting the notebook next to him.

The drummer eyed it curiously. “A new song?”

Coming around the set, he sat down next to him, thumbing through the pages until he found the new song Luke had finished around 4:30 this morning.

He waved it off, “Felt inspired.” 

Alex read through the lines carefully, eyes growing wide and Luke was surprised to find, he wasn’t embarrassed at all by the fact, that he was baring his feelings to his friend so glaringly. “Oh, Luke…,” breathed out the blond.

Reggie, Carolynn and Willie came closer, all had curiosity written clearly on their faces. It was Reggie who took the book from Alex, reading the song with his wife and Willie looking over his shoulder.

Carolynn had tears in her eyes when she looked back up. “This is beautiful, Luke.”

Willie simply whistled, gently patting his knee and Reggie’s cheeks were wet from the tears streaming down them. He rushed forward, hugging Luke tightly.

“You are completely in love with Julie,” the bassist sobbed into his’ hoodie.

Luke laughed drily. “Seems like it…”

Alex rested his head on his shoulder, taking Willie’s hand into his, who rested the other on Reggie’s back. Carolynn came up on Luke’s other side, wiping away her husband’s tears.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?”

They looked up towards the main entrance and all the air left Luke’s lungs.

Cautiously, Julie made her way closer, stepping into the light of the chandeliers adorning the room’s ceiling. She looked stunning. The dress sparkled in different shades of purple, hugging her upper body and flaring at the bottom, letting her shimmer with every step.

Reggie took one look at her, made a noise that sounded dangerously like Jake not wanting to go to bed, before even more tears streamed down his face. “He loves you,” he whispered, effectively ending Luke’s rigor.

“Julie,” he called out, shaking off his friends by getting to his feet quickly. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

She laughed. “Oh, yeah, yeah, everything’s great! They are officially Mr and Mrs Wilson. I was just sent in advance to make sure, you’re ready. They should be here in half an hour.”

“We just have to get changed.” Alex stood up next to Luke, still staying close to him which was very much appreciated.

Julie nodded, her eyes straying back to Reggie who had finally stopped crying but still looked at her with such tenderness that it was slowly worrying her. “Is Reggie okay?”, she asked.

By now, she had reached the stage and the closeness didn’t help Luke’s wildly beating heart at all. He was biting his lip to keep himself from blurting out something that would be too close to the truth.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” Reggie grinned broadly, giving her the thumbs-up, before turning to them. “But shouldn’t we try the new song at least once?” Reggie’s voice was hoarse, yet loud enough for Julie to hear.

“You have a new song?” The excitement was all over her face, eyes skipping from Reggie to Luke.

“Yeah, um, I couldn’t use our song, it… it didn’t feel right anymore.” He sighed, deciding to be as honest as possible.

For the fraction of a second, Julie seemed hurt but then she smiled. “That’s amazing, Luke! I can’t wait to hear it!”

He contemplated his next question for a moment but as he looked at Carolynn and Reggie who were standing close, heads touching and Willie who was leaning against Alex legs, he realized that he wanted this. He wanted what they had for himself.

“It’s a duet, actually.” He hopped of the stage, walking up to Julie. “We’d like you to sing it with us.”

Reggie gasped, but that was the last sound echoing through the empty room. The silence seemed to drag out forever. Luke couldn’t concentrate on anything but Julie in front of him, though.

She was looking at him and the emotions on her face changed so quickly. There was surprise, shock, fear and something soft he didn’t dare name warring against each other.

“You do?” Julie asked, voice wavering.

“It’d be an honor,” said Alex behind them.

Julie’s eyes didn’t leave Luke’s. “I—”

Her phone went off and she hurriedly took the call, excusing herself. Trying to calm down whoever was on the other line – Luke’s money was on Carrie, she left the room, looking back at him one last time before closing the door.

This time the silence felt deafening.

Thankfully, Willie ended it by clearing his throat loudly. “Shouldn’t you all get dressed? Because I am not going to be the one telling Carrie, you’re late.”

Luke had to give it to Carrie and Nick. They looked irrevocably happy when they entered through the double winged doors almost an hour too late.

While the guests presented their gifts, did their speeches and stupid games, they waited to the side of the stage. They’d have to play their first few songs before dinner and he’d be lying if he said, he wasn’t nervous.

It was the good kind, though, the adrenalin already pumping through his veins and by the way Alex and Reggie were bouncing with energy next to him, they felt the same.

His eyes wandered to Julie every now and again.

Fine, fine, they were on her most of the time.

Okay! Basically, all the time.

She was sitting next to Flynn. Her best friend was wearing a glittering gown that reflected the colors of the rainbow, sparkling alongside Julie. Luke honestly hadn’t thought, that Carrie would not make her bridesmaids were some hideous dresses. Wasn’t there some kind of a rule about it?

The blonde had surprised him, though and she surprised him even more, when she was the first to dance with her father when they started playing shortly after seven.

Midway through the first song, Luke realized how much he had missed this.

He was enjoying himself, so were his bandmates and the guests at the party who mostly consisted of Nick’s and Carrie’s friends and their classmates from high school. But even the elder relatives and towns people were bobbing their heads along to the music from their seats or even joining them on the dance floor. He spotted Mrs Harrison dancing with their former Science teacher.

Luke grinned at Reggie, a moment later sharing the mic with him and pushing him away after the chorus, starting the bridge. His eyes found Julie’s who was dancing with Flynn right to the side of the stage.

She was singing along, eyes sparkling and curls slowly freeing themselves from the up-do. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful.

They played the agreed upon three songs before dinner and Luke was already starving by the time they sat down at a table in the far back. Carrie had reserved it for them, after a ten minute long discussion the week prior about feeding them properly. Luke hadn’t eaten since lunch and they were still almost an hour behind schedule, so his stomach was grumbling. A few compliments were said to them as they made their way back there.

The food was delicious and Luke leaned back with a satisfied smirk after dessert, patting his stomach.

“I can’t play like this,” groaned Reggie. He looked a little sick, which wasn’t that shocking since he had finished Willie’s appetizer, Carolynn’s salmon and Alex’ chocolate mousse. They had fought over that one pretty loudly, drawing the attention of their surrounding tables. Reggie had won an intense game of rock, paper, scissors in the end.

Checking his phone, Luke stood up. He needed to use the restroom before they went back on again and Carrie would probably have their head if they were even a second late.

Excusing himself, he hurried out of the room, making his way to the toilets.

He stared at himself in the mirror, trying to right his collar. Should he ask Julie to sing with them once more? He really, really wanted her to. Then there was the other question, that didn’t leave his head, popping up again and again whenever he laid eyes on her.

It was a pretty consistent thought.

Should he tell her how he felt?

Would it change anything? Even if she felt the same, she left tomorrow at eight. She’d go back to L.A., leave him and the town behind.

Breathing out a frustrated sigh, he tried to put a strand of hair back to its former place, giving up a moment later.

Heading back to the ballroom, Luke was checking his phone. He rounded the last corner, bumping into Julie. She almost fell, grabbing the lapels of his suit to keep herself upright.

The move put her incredibly close and flush against him and Luke swallowed, eyes dropping to her lips.

“Hi,” Julie laughed but making no indication to let go or step back. If anything, the space between them grew even smaller.

“You look beautiful.” He had to get the words out because otherwise he might've choked on them. And well, friends complimented each other, didn’t they?

She blushed nicely, eyelids fluttering. “Thanks. Nice suit.”

Luke hummed. “I didn’t think it’d work at first but, um, I realized it fits perfectly.”

He wasn’t sure if he was talking about the suit anymore.

“Do you still want me—”

Not even letting her finish, he blurted out, “Yes!”

Julie laughed, the sound vibrating through both their chests and Luke marveled at the way it transformed her face into something even prettier.

“Do you still want me to sing with you?”, she tried again.

Luke felt the heat creep up his neck but he played it off. “Of course! Yeah, sure, that was what I meant, too.”

She raised an eyebrow and then, to his dismay, she let him go.

He bit back the moan at the loss of her, especially because she was still close, fixing his collar. When she tucked the loose curl behind his ear, Luke held his breath, eyes fixed on her bottom lip which was tugged in with concentration.

“Jules, I—”

“There you are!” Alex’ voice made them jump apart. “We’re on!”

The second part of their show was even more fun than the first. Most of the guests had a drink or two with dinner, just like them and while they got wilder on stage, the crowd got wild on the dance floor.

It was exhilarating and every time Julie and him locked eyes, Luke felt a little braver, bolder until he threw her a wink, which she acknowledged with a roll of her eyes. He spotted the growing blush on her cheeks, though.

A few minutes after eleven, it was time for the last dance, the end of the official part of the reception.

Suddenly, all of the good nerves from before turned bad, nagging him with doubts and insecurities as Reggie called everybody into a circle and Carrie and Nick into the middle of it.

“This is a brand-new song, we’re playing for the first time tonight,” the bassist said.

Carrie was looking up at them, hands clasped tightly with Nick’s who was smiling at his wife. She seemed surprised at Reggie’s admission.

“We’d like Julie Molina to join us for this one,” continued Alex from behind the drums.

A murmur rose from the guests, especially their old school friends and the locals who’d been invited.

Luke opened the notebook on the music stand they’d found in one of the backrooms. It probably belonged to Covington’s big band who rehearsed here every Tuesday.

Julie stepped onto stage. The nervousness was so clearly visible in the way she played with her bracelet, that Luke quickly walked up to her, bending his head, so he could whisper, “Don’t worry, you got this.”

She looked up at him. “I don’t even know the words, not even talking about the melody.”

He smiled. “The melody is a variation from our song ten years ago. It’s um, kind of a response, I guess.”

They stepped towards the music stand, the room quiet before them. He handed Julie a microphone and checking in with Alex and Reggie, Luke started playing.

Singing the first verse alone, Luke stared straight at Carrie and Nick who had started slow-dancing, entwined with each other, blocking out the crowd around them. The people gently swayed to the song, holding up their lights and whispering about the newly-wed couple.

When Julie joined him, though, Luke was too busy looking at her to acknowledge anything else.

In Flynn’s living room they had messed around, not taking the performance seriously, now, Julie was shining, her voice as beautiful as he remembered and the way she held herself on stage drawing him in like a siren.

They gravitated closer to each other through-out the song, hands reaching, fingers touching, intertwining.

__

_We say we're friends_  
We play pretend  
You're more to me  
We create a perfect harmony 

Julie’s hand was securely in his, their foreheads were touching when they finished, out of breath but smiling and he knew right then and there that he wouldn’t let her go again, no way.

The cheers of the crowd made them look up, washing over them like a tidal wave.

Carrie was crying, hugging them all when they got off stage and Luke lost Julie in the sea of people complimenting them on their performance.

Nick quickly handed them all a shot of tequila, followed by another one before they got bombarded with questions, compliments and people asking them to play at their next party.

By the time, they finally got room to breathe again, Luke felt a little dizzy. There had been a glass in his hand all the time, being topped of by members of the bridal party any time it appeared close to empty. The DJ was blasting electronic beats through the room, shaking the chandeliers on the ceiling.

He needed to get some fresh air, needed to find Julie because she seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

Luke spotted Flynn dancing wildly with Alex, spinning him into Willie, who caught his boyfriend, dipping him, going in for a long kiss. He couldn’t help smiling at them, emptying his glass.

Before somebody could once again fill it with more wine, he disappeared outside onto the terrace overlooking the garden that their school’s biology club had created over the years.

Buttoning his suit jacket and stuffing his hands into his pockets, Luke started his way down the steps and further into the garden’s heart. There was a small fountain in the middle of it, fairy lights illuminating its surroundings and he sat down on the bench closest to it.

Looking up at the moon, he sighed. How was he going to tell Julie, that he was in love with her if he couldn’t even find her? Had she left already? Her flight left at eight, maybe she wanted to get some sleep beforehand. He should’ve asked Carrie.

“Is this seat taken?”

Julie stepped up to him, fingering her bracelet. The fairy lights surrounding them, let her skirt sparkle, her beige coat covering her upper body.

Luke jumped to his feet quickly, the alcohol making him sway a little. He nodded, his mouth dry and brain empty, the words he had been wanting to say all day, wiped away.

They sat down quietly, their knees brushing against each other.

“You guys were pretty good,” she said, smiling at him, her eyes wandering through the garden.

He chuckled. “Thanks, it was… fun to play again.”

Humming, Julie leaned back, resting her back against the bench and staring up into the night sky. Luke took the opportunity to look at her, drink her in.

“That song you wrote, it was beautiful.”

He blinked, as she settled her gaze on him, smiling. This was the perfect opportunity to tell her, that the song was for her, about her, about his feelings for her. It would’ve been perfect, had he not swallowed his tongue right that moment.

“Carrie and Nick were really happy, too. She’ll probably never say it but I’m sure she absolutely loved your show. Did you see her cry at the end of our song?”

Luke found himself nodding, while his brain freaked out over Julie calling it _their_ song.

She laughed quietly, leaning closer. “She was afraid, you’d refuse to play a love song for them. ‘Luke is just so stubborn! He’ll ruin it!’” She mimicked Carrie’s voice poorly.

“Pretty sure, she’s never called me Luke,” he shot back, grinning, relieved that he could at least joke with her.

Julie bumped her shoulder against his. “Carrie’s not as bad as you think. She’s just… protective and well, resentful.”

Luke frowned. “I never did anything to her.” Then he realized what Carrie couldn’t forgive him for and grimaced, opening his mouth to apologize again.

“It’s fine, Luke,” Julie said quickly, “I thought we were past all that? Also, I think she’s doing it more out of habit by now than anything else.”

They fell quiet again and Luke tried to work up the courage to finally say what he meant to say all day, almost all week. It couldn’t be that hard! Why couldn't the alcohol in his system work in his favor? Wasn't it supposed to make you loose-lipped, let you drop your inhibitions? It'd be real helpful right now.

“Julie,” he started, looking up, catching her staring at him. His heart missed a beat, as she gravitated closer or maybe he was moving, Luke didn't know. What he did know, was that her eyes fell to his lips. “Jules…”

The moment they kissed, Luke’s heart stopped, his mind screeching to a halt and every nerve in his body focused on the point were his and Julie’s bodies touched. A spark travelled through his veins, igniting a fire that he had never felt before.

His hands wandered to her neck, playing with her curls, drawing her closer.

Julie smiled against his lips, her fingers splaying on his cheek. Gently, she let go of him, resting her forehead on his.

“That song, it was for you,” he whispered, the words filling the space between them.

“I know,” she answered and then, then she kissed him again and Luke was happy to forget the world around them.

#### to be continued ...


	10. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it.  
> Writing this started a little over a month ago and now it's over after 34k. It's my first finished story in years and I am so, so proud of myself and happy with the way it turned out!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support through-out this! All the lovely comments, the many kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions! I can't even begin to tell you how much it all means to me 🥰
> 
> I already have something new in the works, that I am very excited about. You can come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lettering_labyrinth/) until then 😉
> 
> Now, have fun reading, drop me a comment if you liked it or leave constructive criticism if you didn't and then it's time to say goodbye!! (yes, I might be very emotional as I am writing this)  
> Bea x.

  
  


_I want something to last forever,  
so kiss me on this cold December night.  
__  
  
  
  
_

__

#### Sunday

It was shortly after midnight when Luke tried to fit the key in the lock, hands trembling. He wasn’t sure if it was the cold, nerves or excitement that travelled through his body, making it hard to concentrate on anything really.

Julie being right there with him didn’t exactly work in his body’s favor.

“Let me,” she huffed out after another failed attempt, taking the key from him.

With one swift movement, she fit it into the lock, pushing the door open a moment later.

“I knew there was a reason, I liked you,” Luke chuckled.

Even in the dim light falling in from the hallway, he could see her roll her eyes, before she chucked her heels off. Turning back to him, she beckoned him closer and he was just too happy to comply, kicking the door closed behind him.

Luke zipped open his jacket, Julie’s eyes resting on him and the air around them sparked with electricity. She didn’t let him finish, instead rushing forward, crowding him back into their front door, kissing him again.

Every time their lips touched it was like the first time all over again. There was no way, he’d ever get tired of kissing her. 

Her cold fingers pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he knew he was messing up her hair with his, but he figured that at this point neither of them really cared.  
He let his hands travel from her neck, down to her shoulders, the zipper of her dress.

Julie let out a soft moan when his lips wandered downward as well, connecting with her skin where her shoulder met her neck. Sucking slightly, Luke was excited to find out there were many more noises he could elicit from her.

Bending his knees, he let his hands wander under ass, before he picked her up. She gasped as he settled her on his hips.

Kissing her again, Luke made his way into his bedroom, carefully laying her out onto the mattress.

Julie grinned up at him, biting her bottom lip and god, he loved the sight of her in his bedroom, on his bed nonetheless.

His eyes roamed over her body, the exposed shoulder where her dress had already slipped off, the mess of her curls and the sweet blush that spread out on her cheeks.

She looked ridiculously beautiful and Luke’s heart ached.

“Are you going to stand there for much longer?” Her sly grin matched her teasing voice, as she pushed herself up on her elbows, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. “Because I can leave, you know. If you need to think about this some more—”

“No!” It was almost a growl as he rushed forward, pinning her down his bed, careful not to put all his weight on her.

Julie laughed, a delicious sound ringing through the room and when it turned into another one of her sweet moans a moment later, Luke was satisfied to find that it was because of him.

They didn’t get much sleep that night, too busy exploring each other’s bodies in between tiny confessions that filled the room with secrets, electricity and passion.

“Luke?” Julie asked in the early morning hours, her head resting on his shoulder, fingers drawing pattern on his naked chest.

He hummed in response, enjoying the after glow and her presence too much, to open his eyes or talk.

“Everything you said in that song… did you mean it?”

Her voice was almost a whisper as if she was scared the words could break the bubble surrounding them.

He sat up a little, so he was able to look down at her, resting a hand on her cheek, catching her eyes with his. Caressing his thumb over her skin, he said with sincerity, “All of it. Every single word.”

The answering smile was blinding and he couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss her.

“You’re still a pretty decent song writer,” she mumbled against his lips, when he drew back a little.

Bopping his nose against hers, he frowned. “Pretty decent?”

Julie chuckled, shrugging, “Fine, amazing then.”

“Sounds more like it.” He pecked her lips. “I haven’t written anything for ten years, you know? To be honest, I think it’s you that brings out the decent parts of me.”

She dropped her gaze, biting her lip and Luke wasn’t sure what was wrong, when she pushed herself off him a little. The dread immediately started pooling in his stomach, slowing down his frantically beating heart.

“Julie—”

“I never really stopped thinking about you.” She rushed out the words, sitting up and avoiding his eyes, instead playing with the corner of his covers. “I was so pissed at you but I never could stop thinking about you and it made me so mad. At myself, at you, at this town. It’s probably why I never visited and it definitely wasn’t healthy but I just couldn’t stop. I just kept asking myself, why I hadn’t been enough.”

“Julie, that’s—” He sat up as well, wanting to reach out but stopping his hand mid-air. It hovered between them before he let it drop.

“I guess, I learnt to live with it because I was actually really happy with my life in L.A. but then we ran into each other at Flynn’s and all that anger and resentment rushed back in and god, I hated you.”

That hurt, but Luke probably deserved it. He had been a fucking asshole.

“And you just continued to dig yourself a bigger hole with every damn apology,” she chuckled hoarsely “and I found it so endearing. I mean, there you were, your life in order, being charming and funny and this dork that I had fallen in love with ten years ago and I couldn’t help myself…”

Her voice trailed off and Luke waited for her to continue but she didn’t. So, he finally found the bravery to rest his hand on her shoulder. She rested her cheek on it and he felt the wetness of her tears before he heard them.

“Jules, I—” He turned her around, her face between his hands, thumbs wiping away the tears. “I’m so sorry for hurting you like this but I’m also really glad because seventeen-year-old me, could’ve never handled a girl like you. It’s so amazing what you have achieved in the last years and I know you’ll reach even more greatness in the years coming and I wanna be next to you, cheering you on. If, if you’d let me,” he added, softly.

It was quiet for a long moment and Luke counted the heartbeats passing, to keep his mind busy because otherwise he might’ve gone crazy as the seconds ticked by.

A slow smile spread on her lips. She came closer, straddling him, fingers touching his cheeks, lips, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. Luke’s breathing turned heavy, his hands splayed on her back, holding her close.

Their foreheads rested against each other and when they finally kissed, Luke put as much of the words ‘I love you’ as he could into it without actually saying them.

A bang woke him up in the morning. Hushed whispers followed it, coming from the kitchen. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the window.

The space next to him was empty but when he rolled over, he could smell the lingering scent that was so deliciously Julie on the pillows.

Smiling, he got out of bed, putting on his sweats and tugging a shirt over his head before exiting his room.

“Yo, morning, dude!” Willie was balancing on a chair, trying to reach something from the shelf while Alex was steadying his legs. “Seems like you had a good night, huh?”

The teacher wiggled his eyebrows and Luke flipped him off.

“Happy for you,” Alex smiled softly, resting his hand on Luke’s shoulder shortly.

“Thanks,” he grinned, the warmth settling into his heart and seeping into every part of his body. Picking up Alex’ coffee cup and taking a sip, he looked around the living room. “Is Julie under the shower?”

Willie almost toppled off the chair, catching himself on Alex’ hair, who grimaced. “No. We haven’t seen her.”

“We thought she was still with you…” The drummer’s voice was tentative, as if talking to a scared animal.

The mug nearly slipped out of Luke’s fingers if Alex hadn’t caught it. “She’s not,” he breathed out and his world started spinning.

Rushing to the bathroom, he already knew that it would be empty but he had to check. She wasn’t there. When he entered his bedroom, her clothes were missing, just like her shoes and coat. She was gone.

Finally, he checked his phone. It was 7.43.

 _Her flight leaves at eight_ , said Flynn’s voice in his head and Luke couldn’t believe it.

She’d left him. Without saying goodbye.

“Luke?” Alex’ voice came from far, far away, while his face was right there, his hands gripping his shoulders. “Dude, you alright?”

“She’s gone.” Saying the words did an entirely different number on him. They shook him out of his stupor. Squaring his shoulders, Luke connected his eyes with Alex’. “I’m going to L.A. I’m not letting her go again.”

A smile spread on his friend’s lips.

“Go get her, tiger!”, crowed Willie from behind his boyfriend, pumping the air.

Luke laughed, catching Alex’ gaze again. “Is that a good idea?”

There wasn’t anybody whose judgement he trusted like the blond. Alex had many times been the voice of reason. He was pretty sure, that he already knew the answer but he needed to hear it nonetheless.

“Best idea you ever had when it comes to her.” Alex kissed his cheek sloppily, ruffling his hair.

Grabbing his things, Luke hurried out the front door. He needed to get to Flynn, get Julie’s address, book a flight and maybe even find a job in L.A. if this was going to work.

His truck didn’t like the cold, coming to life only after Luke had cursed at it sufficiently. Finally, he was on his way. At one of the red lights, he already looked for flights to L.A. There was another one leaving shortly after eight in the evening and Luke smiled. He could be with Julie by tonight if everything worked out.

When he reached Flynn’s apartment, he rang the doorbell continuously, until his friend opened up, looking like death herself.

“Patterson,” she groaned, rubbing her forehead, pinching her fingers on the bridge of her nose. “Why are you here?”

He frowned. Wasn’t it obvious? “Julie left!” He exclaimed, storming into the apartment. The guitar was gone from the living room and his stomach dropped once more.

Flynn followed him at a more sedated pace. “Yeah, I know,” she said, preparing herself some coffee. “But why are you _here_?”

“You need to give me her address in L.A.” He leaned on the kitchen counter, voice pressing but trying for a softer tone when she winced as the coffee beans were ground. “Please, Flynn!”

She blinked. “Why do you want to go to L.A.?”

“Because I love her, Flynn, goddammit!” He ran a hand over his face in frustration, gripping his hair.

When he looked at his friend again, she was biting her lip, obviously keeping herself from smiling.

“Fuck, this isn’t funny! I’m serious. I’m not going to give up again.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Flynn took her time, pouring herself a coffee and taking the first sip before she looked at him again. “So, you love her, huh?”

Luke nodded.

“And you’d move to L.A. for her?”

“Wherever she wants to go. I can teach anywhere.” He shrugged. “And if I don’t find a job, I’ll just play on the street.”

Flynn laughed shortly, wincing immediately after. “Julie would sure love that.”

He leaned closer. “So, are you going to tell me her address now? I need to pack.”

A beat, then she said, “You’re actually serious about this.”

Luke groaned. He was so far past joking. “Of course, I’m fucking serious!”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” She raised her hands in surrender. “I don’t know it by heart, but, but I’ll look it up for you, okay? I’ll text it to you. Do you have a plane ticket, yet?”

Suddenly, she was all business and maybe Luke should’ve realized that she was smirking but his head was buzzing with excitement. He took out his phone, pulling up the flights once more.

“That seems like a good one.” She pointed to the one leaving this evening.

Luke nodded, booking while Flynn sipped his coffee next to him, commenting every now and again about the advances of window to aisle seats or upgrading to business class.

When he was finished, he looked at her triumphantly.

“I’m gonna miss you, Patterson,” she smiled, offering him a hug.

He stepped in gladly. “Thanks, Flynn. For everything.”

“Oh, don’t thank me, yet.” She grinned, waving him off before leading him to her front door. “Just, please promise me, you’ll shower before heading to the airport. You stink.”

“I love you, too, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah, yada yada, now get out of here, I’m too hungover to talk to you any longer.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair, before hurrying back to his truck. Flynn was watching him leave, smiling fondly.

Mentally, he was already packing the most necessary things he’d need for the first few days. He would have to tell Mrs Harrison he was leaving, as well. Luckily, the winter break was coming up next week and they could look for a replacement for him then, right? The roads seemed ridicuolously busy for Sunday morning. He cursed at every car that showed up at front of him. The streetlights seemed to have conspired against him as well, since every single one of them was bright red. By the time he got to their apartment, he was stressed beyond belief, taking the steps two at a time and throwing the door open with a band.

“Hey, Alex! Where’s that backpack we used for our camping trip last year?” He yelled as soon as he stepped into the apartment, pushing the door closed behind him.

Alex didn’t answer but there were definitely voices coming from the kitchen. Luke frowned.

“Bro, Flynn is texting me Julie’s address, and I already booked my flight and—”

He stopped dead in his tracks. Because there, sitting next to Willie at their dining table was Julie, mug in hand and grinning at him.

“Julie?” His voice squeaked.

“You booked a flight? To L.A.?” She asked.

Willie and Alex were watching the two of them with glee, hands intertwined underneath the table.

“To, um, to see you… I thought, you had left.” He was confused. So, so confused. “Flynn said, you left.”

Julie stood up, coming closer and Luke looked her over. She had showered, put on some fresh clothes. Her eyes roamed over him, too, taking in his disheveled hair and he remembered what Flynn had said. He stunk. Blushing furiously, he rubbed his neck.

“Flynn is devious,” she said. “I left her place and came here to spend the day with you.”

“But your flight? It left at eight.” How was she so chill about this?

“P.m. It leaves around eight p.m.” She chuckled.

And then it clicked. Flynn had messed with him. She had known exactly that Julie would be waiting for him at home, had made him spent an insane amount of money and watched him in distress gleefully. He couldn’t believe it.

“Oh, I am going to kill her,” he grumbled.

All thoughts of strangling Flynn disappeared, when Julie took his hands into hers. “You would’ve followed me to L.A.?”

Luke blinked. “That was the plan.”

“And then?” She raised her eyebrows, softly smiling at him.

His eyes wandered back to Willie and Alex who watched them, his colleague’s head resting on his best friend’s shoulder. Alex’ eyes were glistening and he blinked, grinning at Luke a little lopsided.

“I—I don’t know. I guess, I—I would’ve looked for a job there,” he stammered.

Julie put her hand on his cheek and he sighed at the contact, closing his eyes on instinct.

“I wouldn’t have let you go again,” he whispered and before he could say anything else, she kissed him. Luke’s heart sung in his chest. He pulled her close, swiping his tongue over her lip. She still tasted like a dream come true.

Willie and Alex cheered, making them break apart with laughter. Hugging her to his side, they turned around to his friends.

“We’re gonna go for a walk now,” said Alex then, pushing back his chair.

“What, no, why? It was just getting interesting!” Willie pouted but he followed his boyfriend out of the apartment dutifully. At the door, he turned back around one more time. “Don’t think about having sex in the kitchen! Luke’s not into that!”

Luke whirled around wanting to yell something after him but Julie’s laugh stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Hi,” she breathed out, stepping back in front of him.

“Hey.” His mind was working through all the possible things he could say to her, finally settling on, “I’m glad you haven’t left, yet.”

Julie hummed. “Me, too.” She pulled him over to the couch. “We gotta talk about this.”

He kissed her neck, sucking gently. “Do we?”

She nodded earnestly and Luke sighed. “Okay, hit me.”

“I applied at the Denver Center for the Performing Arts. They had some job offers for the new year and… well, I thought—”

Luke couldn’t let her finish, kissing her quickly, swallowing her words effectively. “You’re coming back here?”

Smiling, she nodded. “My best friends are here, my mom’s grave is as well… and you are, too.” Trying to dismiss it as not a big deal, she waved it off, but Luke wouldn’t let her swipe this under the rug.

“You are incredible.” He said, touching her cheeks and pulling her into his lap once again. She fit perfectly, positively radiating. An answering smile split his face. Suddenly, he didn’t care if it was to early, he needed to get the words out. “I’m so in love with you, Julie Molina. I think, I’ve always been.”

She leaned forward, kissing him gently, sweetly. Before Luke could deepen the kiss, though, she moved back. “I, um, I cancelled my flight for tonight this morning, by the way.”

“Oh—” He blinked. So, he wouldn’t fly to L.A. this evening but if Julie was going to be here, in Mountain Falls, he really didn’t mind all that much.

“I told Flynn, too, so…” Julie trailed off.

Luke grimaced. “I’m going to deal with her later,” he grumbled already plotting his friend’s demise.

A laugh escaped Julie’s lips at his expression and she swooped in for another kiss. This time she let him deepen it, moaning and moving against him deliciously and by the time they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

She bit her lip. “So, not a big fan of kitchen sex, huh?” 

Luke bit her neck gently, swiping his tongue over the spot before pecking her lips. “I suppose, I could change my opinion on it…”

Luke had just finished showering, when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Julie called out and he couldn’t help the dopey grin appearing on his face, as he watched his reflection in the mirror.

Shaking out his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Reggie who was hugging Julie tightly.

Carolynn was behind him, arms full with their twin boys and Luke gaped at the guests.

“What are you doing here?”

“We met Willie and Alex and they told us what happened but I wanted to see it with my own two eyes.” Reggie let go of Julie and his eyes bounced between the two of them. “So, this is really happening?”

Luke opened his mouth, about to quip at Reggie that something would’ve happened for sure if they hadn’t shown up but Julie must’ve read his mind because she said quickly, “Yeah, it is.”

His best friend squealed, hugging them both, laughing and then he turned to Luke while Carolynn congratulated them. “Do not mess this up. I’m warning you.” He waved his finger in front of Luke’s face, trying to go for threatening, before diving in for another hug. “Oh my god, this is amazing!”

“How about I put some clothes on and we order some pizza?”, suggested Luke then because really, it was slowly getting cold with only the towel around his hips. “Willie and Alex should be back by now.”

Carolynn smiled. “The twins should hold out a little longer,” she said, putting both boys into her husband’s arms and shrugging out of her coat.

When Luke got back into the living room, finally fully clothed, it was filled with all his favorite people. Willie was rummaging around the kitchen, Alex was on the phone ordering pizza. Reggie and Julie were sitting on the carpet, playing with the twins and Carolynn was watching them fondly.

He sauntered over to Willie. “Turns out kitchen sex isn’t that bad,” he said.

“Dude, I told you!” Willie cheered, bumping his shoulder against Luke’s.

Alex huffed behind them, rolling his eyes. “This—okay, whatever. I’m going to hang with the others. You boys set the table.”

Luke saluted, while Willie blew his boyfriend a kiss. The moment their eyes met, they started laughing, doubling over and gripping each other’s shoulders.

Flynn joined them right before the pizzas arrived and as they all settled around their dining room table, Luke pulled Julie into his lap, because they didn’t own enough chairs for everybody. And maybe also to keep himself from causing Flynn bodily harm.

Their apartment was filled with laughter, talks about the holidays and their plans for New Years.

Outside, snow was falling, sparkling underneath the gently swaying street lights. The cold winter wind blew through the streets of Mountain Falls, turning the night icy.

And Luke really couldn't care less about the money spent on a flight, taking off at the moment, Julie pressed a kiss to his cheek.

#### The end.


End file.
